Buscando la Luz en la Oscuridad
by angiell
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando deseas dejar algo que es imposible? ¿Que haces cuando quieres ver la luz, cuando solo estas rodeado por oscuridad? ¿Quieres salir de aquella inmensa oscuridad pero es imposible hacerlo vivo? El clan mas poderoso y temido de todo Japón, conformado por los mejores en su àrea. Pero no por esto se esta libre del amor... ¿Que haces cuando te enamoras?
1. El Jefe

**Capítulo 1.- El Jefe **

La noche se alzaba orgullosa con la luna llena brillando en esplendor, se mostraba majestuosa y al mismo tiempo era testigo de la enorme pelea que se llevaba a cabo en un callejón de la cuidad de Tokio.

El hombre de cabellos castaños golpeaba a un señor más alto que el, de cabellera negra y mirada llena de dolor. La ceja del pelinegro estaba abierta y brotaba sangre de esta, cayendo hasta su ojo derecho e impidiéndole la vista. Se dobló al sentir como el puño del castaño se encajaba en su abdomen, se contrajo al sentir como esta vez era la rodilla del mas bajo la que se hundía en sus costillas. El castaño lo tomó del cabello y lo hincó, alzó la cabeza de este halando de su cabello, llena de moretones y sangre, el pelinegro le veía con dolor y miedo.

Te lo repetiré de nuevo… Mi dinero –el castaño le vio con una mirada cargada de amenazas, haciéndole saber que no estaba de broma

Le digo… que en es…te momento… no tengo –respondió jadeante y atemorizado el pelinegro

Y yo te digo que me importa muy poco, si sabes que no tienes para mantener un vicio mejor déjalo–el castaño volvió a pegar un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del pelinegro, haciéndolo escupir sangre –tienes 48 horas para pagarme o regresaré y esta vez no será para hablar

Si… señor

El castaño soltó la cabellera pelinegra y vio como el hombre caía al suelo quejándose de dolor. Bufó molesto, en verdad odiaba tener que recordarles a sus clientes las pagas, odiaba tener que usar ese tipo de métodos para imponer su voluntad; pero el sabia que esa era la única forma de ganarse el respeto de todos esos adictos-buenos-para-nada.

Salió del callejón y se dirigió camino a casa, con su familia. Ya no recordaba en qué momento se había inmiscuido en ese mundo, solo era consciente de que a sus 17 años de edad ya era conocido en los bajos mundos de la cuidad como El Jefe, un hombre que traficaba droga

Estoy en casa! –anuncio sonriente el chico de cabellos castaños. Entró en la estancia y ahí estaba su hermana viéndolo con reproche. Una mujer alta de cabellos negros y ojos color miel; su edad mostraba no más de 22 años.

Otra vez… -dijo molesta al ver como unos rasguños se veían en su rostro y de su labio brotaba un poco de sangre

No es para tanto, solo son unos rasguños. El muy imbécil quiso pelear al inicio pero terminó peor –el chico de cabellos castaños se sentó en el sofá y vio como su hermana se dirigía al cuarto de baño y de la misma forma regresaba con el botiquín de emergencias en manos

Terminó peor, terminó peor –repitió la mujer con voz cargada de ironía y molestia –Zen deberías de dejar ese tipo de trabajos y concentrarte solamente en la escuela –dijo con algo de suplica –sabes que no me gusta lo que haces, esta es la tercera vez en el mes que compro alcohol para sanar tus heridas pero tú sigues metiéndote en peleas y vendiendo esas cosas –la mirada de la chica se mostró dolida y la preocupación se obvió en cada palabra pronunciada

Hotaru-neesan no pienso dejarlo, por la escuela no te preocupes en un par de meses me voy a graduar y sabes que soy el mejor de la clase –dijo Zen, de sus labios escapó un gemido de dolor al sentir como su hermana oprimía la herida de su labio con un algodón lleno de alcohol

Por eso mismo Zen, déjalo, estudia una carrera y conviértete en un hombre de bien –pidió con súplica la pelinegra

No lo haré, me gusta lo que hago y no pienso dejarlo. Si no te gusta simplemente no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos

Kirishima Zen, si te estoy diciendo esto es porque aun estas a tiempo de dejarlo; tanto tu como yo sabemos que fue lo que mató a nuestros padres y tú te estás metiendo en el mismo mundo. Sabes bien que es muy difícil salir de eso, te lo pido por favor… déjalo, aun estas a tiempo, no es necesario que sigas los pasos de nuestros padres –pidió la mayor

Ya te dije que no lo haré, tampoco me daré el lujo de terminar como papá –Zen se levantó del sofá molesto, caminó hasta su habitación y antes de cerrarla escuchó el grito de su hermana

MUY BIEN, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS… PERO TE ASEGURO QUE ALGUN DÍA DESEARÀS DEJARLO Y TE SERÀ IMPOSIBLE, ESCUCHA BIEN MIS PALABRAS ZEN… PORQUE SABES QUE JAMAS ME EQUIVOCO

Pues esta vez te equivocarás –cerró la puerta de su habitación y tomó su teléfono para hacer algunas llamadas

Que errado estaba Zen al decir que su hermana no se equivocaba.

Sus días en la escuela eran metódicos e incluso rutinarios. Desde llegar a clases hasta arreglar negocios cuando sus compañeros querían un poco de "diversión". Los maestros estaba al tanto de su trabajo, pero poco podían hacer si el tenia dinero para mantenerlo callados, los alumnos por su lado no decían nada pues les beneficiaba el que él estudiara ahí. Lo único por lo que seguía asistiendo al colegio, a pesar de tener las asignaturas aprobadas, era la linda chica de un curso inferior.

Esa muchachita, tímida pero amable y dulce. Siempre le acompañaba y, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su trabajo, lo quería y aceptaba como era. Sin duda alguna esa linda mujer de cabellos negros y ojos castaños era un sueño, un sueño que él había tomado como suyo un par de años después convirtiéndola en su esposa.

Cuando en un inicio sus trabajos se limitaban a la ciudad donde vivían, vendiendo solo droga, al pasar de los años se había ido expandiendo, llegando a ser así uno de los hombres más buscados de todo Japón.

Su hermana Hotaru había salido del país una vez hubo contraído nupcias con un famoso abogado. Ella jamás había estado de acuerdo con el trabajo del menor de los Kirishima, pero poco podía hacer si su hermano estaba poniendo el mundo bajo sus propios pies, alzándose entre los mejores clanes de renombre. Así, resignada, le deseó lo mejor; no sin antes recordarle aquellas palabras que le hubiese dedicado en aquella noche donde todo se había dado por zanjado.

Cuando ya tenía 20 años y uno de casado con aquella hermosa mujer, el ya no trabaja solo y mucho menos era solo "El Jefe", ahora él seguía siendo el jefe pero de uno los más temidos clanes del país...

Ginkgo biloba, ese era el nombre del clan, pues así como el árbol sagrado, Zen planeaba llevar a su clan hasta lo más alto y no permitiría que este callera ante cualquier adversidad, del mismo modo que ese misterioso árbol el sobresaldría de entre todos y no se permitiría vencer por cualquier cosa.

Debido a su fama decidió comprar un templo abandonado; el cual con amplios jardines y la comodidad del interior de las habitaciones pero lo que más le había convencido a Zen de comprar ese templo fue que en la parte principal se alzaba glorioso un árbol Ginkgo biloba, por esto… se volvió ideal. Ese templo se convirtió en la casa para la familia de Ginkgo biloba. Tenía hombres de confianza, hombres quienes le habían jurado lealtad al haber obtenido algún enorme beneficio por él, pues si había algo que reconocer era que Zen era un hombre amable y considerado, en parte se debía agradecer a la amable esposa que tenia…

La Gran Casa, como llamaban al templo, se convirtió en una fortaleza, los muros fronterizos con el exterior subieron dos metros más y aun por sobre esto una cerca eléctrica de tres metros de alto. En el mismo bosque se habían colocado cámaras de seguridad en puntos clave. La misma entrada donde antes a penas había un pequeño cancel ahora se alzaba un imponente portón color negro y por detrás de este una cabina de seguridad donde un par de guardias vigilaban de sol a sol. Y, aunque la casa ahora era una fortaleza, estaba llena de calidez y luz; todo gracias a la esposa de Zen. Ella se había encargado de colocar los jardines más hermosos alrededor de la casa principal y dirigió a algunos trabajadores para encargarse de cada pequeño rincón de aquel enorme lugar, los subordinados del Jefe; a pesar de ser criminales; le tenían gran afecto a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos color ébano y ojos castaños, por lo cual no escatimaban en lo referente a cuidar de ella.

Tres años después esa dulce mujer le dio la mayor noticia al gran Kirishima sobre ser padre, si antes era feliz, ahora eso no era comparación. La sonrisa en su rosto se amplió y su corazón se ablandó un poco, y el no era el único que disfrutaba de la nueva vida que se veía próxima, el sabia que la seguridad con su esposa debía aumentar para evitar ataques enemigos, por lo que, tomando a sus hombres de mayor confianza se encargaban de cuidar a la mujer ante su ausencia; estos hombres y trabajadores de la Gran Mansión esperaban anhelante la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

A los 24 años de edad Kirishima Zen lloró de alegría al tener a una pequeña niña entre sus brazos. Hiyori, nombre elegido por su madre y aceptado gustoso por su padre. La seguridad aumentó y la pequeña creció entre aquel mundo, siendo protegida por su padre y amada por su madre; Zen solo vivía por sus dos mujeres. Entre disputas por el poder y grandes peleas contra distintos clanes, la fama de Zen creció pero el gobierno poco podía hacer si recibía cuantiosas sumas de dinero para mantener silencio.

Con la fama y crecimiento del clan, también llegaron los enemigos, múltiples clanes que deseaban destruir al jefe y su imperio, ellos sabían que si no detenían a ese clan pronto se volvería su perdición, trataban de distintas formas de destruirlo. Así fue como a los 29 años de edad Kirishima Zen enviudó, un clan resentido mandó un ataque a la señora Kirishima, de la guardia que le acompañaba solo sobrevivió uno, siendo hospitalizado en gravedad. Pidió disculpas a Kirishima y este las aceptó con la condición de que le diese venganza; pues eso era lo único para lo que había cabida en el corazón de Zen. Con ello en mente la venganza se completó, mansiones, casas de apuesta y burdeles cayeron ante las llamas de la venganza. Esa noche el cielo se tiñó de naranja por las llamas que quemaron hasta el último atisbo de aquel clan, de ello solo quedaron cenizas y el fuerte temor de otros clanes hacia Kirishima.

Siendo padre soltero de una niña de cinco años Kirishima se dedicó a su hija, volviéndola la persona más importante en su vida, por lo que se ocupó de alzar el clan por sobre todos y de que para él solo hubiese temor; si era temido nadie se acercaría, eso impediría que lastimaran aquellos que aun tenía…

Para cuando se pequeña niña tenía ocho años de edad, una noche dentro de su fortaleza conoció a quien pronto se convertiría en alguien indispensable en su vida.

Esa noche el dormía plácidamente en su cama, y como se había vuelto costumbre con un arma en su buró, el cual se encontraba justo al lado de su cama. Como cada noche el salió a dar un vistazo a su pequeña hija, tomó el arma en manos y salió de su habitación. Caminó a través del pasillo y al llegar al otro lado de este, donde yacía la recámara de su pequeña castaña. Grande sorpresa se llevó al ver la puerta abierta y dentro de la habitación a un hombre alto, aunque no tanto como él, apuntando a su hija con arma, por el diseño pudo deducir que esta no tendría más de seis tiros.

¿Piensas matarme? –preguntó el hombre quien aún seguía de espaldas a él, de modo que solo podía vislumbrar su espalda por medio del reflejo de la luna

No lo haré –respondió el castaño con serenidad, manteniéndose recargado en el marco de la puerta

¿Por qué?

Mis guardias hacen sus rondas durante la noche, y hay un determinado tiempo donde este pasillo queda vacio durante diez minutos. Momento en el que yo despierto y vengo a ver mi hija –Kirishima comenzó a caminar hacia la cama de Hiyo y siguió hablando –yo tardó alrededor de tres minutos en llegar desde mi habitación hasta aquí y cuando llegué tu ya estabas parado justo aquí –Kirishima se paró al lado de la cama justo a unos centímetros del cuerpo ajeno –la cama esta despegada a la ventana, eso quiere decir que ya llevas aquí mínimo tres minutos, no te llevaría más de un minuto disparar y salir de aquí –Kirishima estiró su mano y le quitó el arma al hombre, este no se opuso, muy por el contrario cedió el arma fácilmente -no eres capaz de dañarla, es por eso que no te mataré, si hubieses querido hacerlo ya no estarías aquí viéndola

¿Qué es lo que harás? –quiso saber el hombre

Quiero que me digas quien te envió y donde lo puedo encontrar –la voz de Kirishima salió grave y decidida

No puedo –respondió en casi un susurro el hombre

¿Tan grande es tu lealtad por tu jefe? Sabes bien que si no me dices lo que quiero te mataré –Kirishima apartó la mirada de su pequeña y fijó sus ojos en los ajenos, viendo así unos hermosos ojos azul cielo

No es eso, muy por el contrario, sería un gran beneficio si el muere pero no tengo más opción que serle fiel –respondió el ojiazul

Vamos a mi despacho –ordenó Kirishima y el ojiazul le siguió

Una vez en el estudio, Kirishima tomó asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio y del mismo modo indico al ojiazul hacerlo. Ambos estaban sentados pero ninguno decía nada. Zen por su lado veía con algo de gracia como es que aquel hombre de ojos azules se removía nervioso en la silla.

¿El tiene algo que es tuyo? –preguntó Zen iniciando la conversación

No exactamente

¿Alguien? – el ojiazul alzó su mirada rápidamente, mostrando la sorpresa en su rostro

¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo lo sé? –el hombre asintió y el solo le sonrió - ¿Te olvidas quién soy? Puedo deducirlo fácilmente, dime donde está tu jefe y yo me encargaré del resto, lo quiero solo a él y no tengo inconveniente en traerte a la persona que te hayan quitado

¿Por qué habría de creerte?

Porque bien pude haberte matado en el momento que te vi en la habitación de mi hija, sin embargo te tengo aquí, en mi estudio hablando y dándote la oportunidad de recuperar a aquella persona –respondió tranquilamente Zen

¿Qué es lo que me pedirás a cambio? –preguntó con firmeza el hombre

Antes que hablemos sobre ello dime a quien debo recuperar y donde encuentro lo que busco –Kirishima sonreía con algo de burla y tranquilidad, haciendo que su acompañante se molestase

Es mi hermano, Yoshino Chiaki, quien me envió es el clan "Hanabusa". Se encuentran en la casa de apuestas del norte de la ciudad, supongo que no es necesario que te diga el nombre del líder del clan, ¿cierto?

Así es, por cierto si voy a hacer un trato contigo, debo saber tu nombre

Yokozawa Takafumi –respondió pero al ver la incredulidad en el rostro del castaño preguntó-¿Qué sucede?

No sabía que "el asesino de la noche" tenía un hermano, pero tienen apellidos diferentes – "El Asesino de la Noche" era un hombre famoso, solía trabajar para cualquiera que le pagase y el hacia trabajos perfectos, jamás había fallado en un solo trabajo, hasta esa noche donde vio a la pequeña castaña dormir

Lo cambié hace años, precisamente porque no quería que mi familia se viera involucrada, pero ese tipo lo descubrió y tomó a mi hermano para chantajearme

Bien en ese caso ya sé cómo me pagarás –Yokozawa alzó una ceja con algo de sorpresa y mirando al castaño, demostrando su duda –te volverás mi sombra, a donde sea que yo vaya tu irás, donde yo me mueva tú te moverás y donde yo caiga tu caerás. El Asesino de la Noche… me pertenecerá ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

¿Juras la seguridad de mi hermano? –el castaño asintió mientras le sonreía –en ese caso a partir de este momento el asesino de la noche es todo tuyo

En ese momento Kirishima Zen obtuvo al Asesino de la Noche pero lo que él quería era a Yokozawa Takafumi, no entendía el porqué pero ese hombre le atraía, solo por eso había perdonado su vida, solo por ello le había propuesto recuperar algo que no era de su incumbencia porque a él no le importaba el clan "Hanabusa" le era indiferente, solo por esa enorme atracción había condenado la vida de muchas personas…

Takano, te tengo un nuevo trabajo –dijo Kirishima al ver entrar a su más fiel y eficaz hombre

¿Quién y donde?

¿Directo al grano, eh? –Kirishima sonrió y le tendió una carpeta de color beige. La revisó con rapidez y luego sonrió

Hanabusa… es algo simple –dijo con burla Takano. Ese era un trabajo que podría hacer con facilidad

Lo que necesites, pídeselo a Kisa

Después de tres días de preparativos el clan Hanabusa cayó. Takano Masamune había destruido un clan en tan solo una noche. Bajo órdenes estrictas el mismo escoltó al hermano menor del Takafumi y con esto cumplido Yoshino Chiaki comenzó a vivir bajo el mismo techo que su hermano. Este le contó lo que hacía y como es que a partir de ese momento pertenecía al clan Ginkgo biloba, Chiaki se negó a abandonar a su hermano por lo que se aceptó la propuesta de Kirishima acerca de vivir con ellos en La Gran Mansión.

Tres años después Kirishima ya no era solo dueño de El Asesino de la Noche; también tomó como esposo a Yokozawa Takafumi. Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que lo hizo suyo, los suaves besos que esparció por todo su cuerpo, los gemidos que escuchó cuando le brindaba placer y más aun el Nirvana que sintió al penetrarlo y marcarlo como suyo al llenarlo con su esencia. Sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena y consiguió enamorar a uno de los hombres más peligrosos del bajo mundo, ese hombre se había vuelto no solo importante para el sino también para su hija quien ahora gozaba de once años de vida…

Estamos en casa! –gritó una vocecilla y el castaño sonrió al reconocerla como la de su hija

Bienvenidos ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? –preguntó Zen. Había inscrito a su hija a una de las escuelas privadas más seguras de todo el país

Bien. Onii-chan tiene mis resultados de los exámenes –dijo contenta Hiyo. Kirishima dirigió su mirada donde su esposo y este le sonrió

Le fue bien –dicho esto entregó al castaño la boleta con los resultados

Mas qué bien! –exclamó al ver que si hija había obtenido el primer lugar como la mejor de la clase

Kirishima tomó en brazos a sus pequeños cuando un enorme estruendo los puso alerta y seguido de esto el teléfono de Zen comenzó a sonar -¿Qué demonios está pasando!?... ¿Un ataque?... mierda! Si encárgate de ello en lo que yo llego –Kirishima terminó la llamada y después fijó su mirada en su hija y después en su esposo

Nos están atacando desde la entrada principal –dijo el castaño ante la mirada confusa de Takafumi. Este solo asintió y tomó la mano de Hiyo

Yo me encargo de ella –Zen asintió, en los últimos años cada que sucedía un ataque Yokozawa Takafumi se convertía en el asesino de la noche solo para proteger a la pequeña Hiyo

No los dejaremos entrar –Zen le sonrió a Hiyo y le dijo: -nena tengo algo que hacer, pórtate bien y haz caso a lo que te diga Takafumi

Sip! –la niña asintió sin entender muy bien

Cuídate –pidió Yokozawa al ver que el castaño se dirigía a la salida

Por supuesto. No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente –Zen besó rápidamente los labios del peliazul y después salió de la casa

Al llegar a la entrada principal vio una escena muy común para él. Hombres disparando, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, autos blindados con hombres cubiertos detrás de estos y cargando sus armas. Zen suspiró con cansancio y cargó su arma; su hermana tenía razón, a sus 35 años de edad y con la fama que poseía ya no podía salir, al menos no vivo, de ese mundo. Y justamente eso era lo que más deseaba…


	2. Revenge

**Capítulo 2- Revenge**

Muchas personas nacen con un destino ya escrito, con aquello que establece lo que eres y serás. Muy pocas personas son las que pueden cambiarlo y otra cantidad menor es la que acepta aquello que le depara el destino. Y la otra gran multitud es la que teme y no hace nada al respecto, son solo existencias efímeras. Él es de los que aceptan su destino y trabajan arduamente para que se lleve a cabo, sin importar lo que le dijesen, él lo quería…

Cuando vio la luz del mundo por vez primera su madre lo recibió con alegría y amor. Amor que no dio por terminado aun cuando la madre de su madre, su abuela, le dijo a quien le dio la vida aquello que le deparaba la vida. La señora mayor de la familia, con un don en su interior que le permitía ver pequeñas o grandes muestras del futuro de las personas, le dijo que el niño estaba maldito. Ella veía a esa nueva vida andando entre un camino rojo, al igual que sus manos, rojo por la sangre que derramaría. La madre en un inicio no le creyó y defendió a su hijo como su más preciado ser, el pequeño niño fue conocido como Masamune y portador del apellido de su padre, Tanatsu.

Crecía como un niño normal, dentro de lo que cabía. Creció en el seno de una familia donde el padre abusaba físicamente de su dulce madre. Siendo un pequeño de apenas once años ya conocía el odio y rencor, haciendo aflorar sus más obscuros sentimientos. Veía como aquel que se hacía llamar su padre golpeaba a su mamá y dañaba psicológicamente.

Su mamá siempre le defendía, le protegía de aquel hombre que pretendía dañarle –Masu-chan, bebé. Quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que yo te lo pida –decía la madre metiéndolo en un armario y después la veía cerrar la puerta. El se quedaba en la obscuridad de aquel pequeño espacio y con sumo cuidado veía a ese hombre dar una fuerte bofetada a su progenitora, escuchaba los gritos y las suplicas de su madre, pidiendo que se detuviera. Después cuando el hombre se cansaba de patear fuertemente su abdomen le escupía en la cara y salía para irse a algún bar.

El veía como su madre gateaba hasta él y abría el armario por completo. Su cabello negro completamente desordenado por los tirones que había dado aquel hombre, la hermosa sonrisa opacada por la sangre e hinchazón que había en sus labios, sus hermosos ojos color avellana hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas. Pero lo que más le dolía al pequeño era ver que aun así su madre le sonreía y abrazaba fuertemente mientras le susurraba cuanto era lo que le amaba.

Una noche el hombre llegó profundamente ebrio y su madre con trabajos alcanzó a meterlo bajo la cama, él desde su posición veía como el hombre la golpeaba y no se detuvo hasta que vio que ella ya no se movía, cuando la vio intacta en el suelo golpeó fuertemente su rostro y una vez hecho esto salió del lugar.

Él, asustado llamó a emergencias y por fortuna la mujer había sobrevivido. ¿Por qué jamás habían hecho una denuncia?, el hombre era el jefe de la policía de ese distrito, a vista de los demás él era un hombre intachable, por lo que cuando gritó enfurecido que el señor Tanatsu la había dejado en ese estado todos rieron y le dijeron que eso no era cierto, los oficiales habían creído la mentira del señor Tanatsu y la versión oficial era que aquella torpe mujer había caído por las escaleras desde el tercer piso.

Así fue como el decidió que no permitiría que su madre volviera a sufrir, sus ojos color avellana se llenaron de odio y rencor, con solo algo en la mira...

Un día antes de que su madre fuera dada de alta en el hospital Masamune había cocinado para su padre. El hombre le sonrió y le pidió que trajera la botella de whisky –hijo vamos a brindar como los hombres que somos! –dijo el padre eufórico. Aquel que se hacía llamar su padre calló dormido después de tanto beber y Masamune salió de su casa, no sin antes haber cerrado puertas y ventanas, aseguradas totalmente y como último añadido la llave del gas abierta.

Yo salí porque quería comprar algunas cosas para la llegada de mi mamá, pero papá me pidió que cerrara antes de salir, cuando regresé él… el estaba… -si lo hubiese deseado Masamune pudo haber sido actor, y de los mejores. Esas fueron las palabras que dijo él cuando hicieron las investigaciones respecto a la penoso "accidente"

Cuando su madre le preguntó la verdad el no pudo mentir, no a ella, su progenitora y quien tanto le había cuidado. Le dijo la verdad, la madre no le odió, tampoco le reprendió pero mucho menos le felicitó, esa mujer solo le abrazó fuertemente y lloró; su hijo comenzaba a forjar su propio camino. Camino que ya le habían dicho a ella y con la primera vida caída ante él sus primeros pasos comenzaban pues la razón de que ella llorase es que cuando su hijo relataba lo hecho no mostró el mínimo atisbo de arrepentimiento, ella podría jurar que hasta estaba orgulloso de sus actos.

No llores mamá, ese hombre no va a volver a lastimarte –dijo el pequeño Masamune mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos y la besaba dulcemente en su frente

Después de muchas suplicas por parte del menor, su madre accedió a cambiar su apellido y tomar el de su madre, volviéndose así Takano Masamune, pues él no quería tener nada que ver con ese hombre y mucho menos llevar su nombre.

A los quince años de edad se mudaron de ciudad, un lugar nuevo donde nadie les conocía y podían llevar una vida solo ellos dos lejos de aquel pasado. Masamune se volvió responsable en cuanto a lo que su mamá implicaba, el amaba a su madre y la valoraba por sobre todas las cosas. Con la idea en mente de ayudar a su mamá convenció a quien en ese entonces era su amigo de que le llevase con su hermano: un hombre perteneciente a un clan que comenzaba a alzarse. Después de muchas insistencias su amigo accedió y le presentó a quien sería el inicio de su rojo camino…

Como todos aquí, empezaras desde abajo –dijo el señor Matsuda llevándolo a las conocidas "cocinas" –empaquetarás y se te pagará por kilo –el hombre le entregó un overol completo, pantalón y camisa en uno solo, del mismo modo le dio un gorro

Día tras día después de terminar su jornada estudiantil se iba a un bosque algo lejano de la ciudad y metía kilos de cocaína en bolsas, el progreso era para todos y el no era la excepción, comenzó a volverse "mensajero" haciendo entregas, primero pequeñas y luego cargas enormes a través de distintos lugares. Después de tres años Takano se volvió uno de los favoritos del líder pues siempre le daba los mejores trabajos, que aunque eran más riesgosos, la paga era mejor, pero con ello vino la envidia y celos, lo que llevó a la perdición de muchas personas. Una de las cargas que tocaba entregar esa noche fue saqueada del enorme camión, el no lo notó en un inicio pues era común llevar camiones llenos de fruta para esconder el verdadero producto, así cuando llevó el camión a su respectivo lugar e hizo entrega de este se vio culpado de robar más de 100 kilos de cocaína.

Fue una trampa, alguien trata de culparme! –gritaba Takano cuando el líder le había mandado a llamar

No puedes probarlo, Masamune, ¿tienes idea del dinero que perdiste en esa carga? –dijo el hombre con una paciencia cancina

Lo pagaré, si el dinero es el problema yo lo pagaré

¿En menos de 24 horas? –esta vez el hombre mostraba burla en sus expresiones, cosa que hizo enfurecer al pelinegro –tu sabes muy bien que cuando alguien no cumple con el plazo máximo a la hora de pagar mis "visitantes nocturnos" hacen visitas no muy agradables a sus familiares –Takano le vio sin entender, mejor dicho, sin querer entender, pues eso solo podía significar una cosa –dime, Masamune, ¿Cómo está tu madre? No nos gustaría que algo le pasara a tan amable señora

El ojicafé le miró molesto y golpeó fuertemente la mesa frente a él –Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi madre, tócale un solo pelo y vestirás de rojo –dijo serio, el líder solo le sonrió socarronamente y encendió un cigarrillo

Cuida a quien lanzas tus amenazas, no te vayas a arrepentir muchacho –nuevamente esa tranquilidad que tanto molestaba a Takano

Lo mismo digo yo –Masamune se dirigió a la puerta –te daré el dinero por la mañana –salió y cerró la puerta tras de si

A la mañana siguiente Takano entregó el dinero, él tenía muchísimo dinero ahorrado de sus trabajos y con ello haría el pago. Con esto su deuda quedaría pagada, o eso era lo que creía él. Al regresar a su casa vio a su madre, inmóvil cubierta de rojo, su hermosa figura estaba atiborrada de balas, nueve agujeros en su abdomen, ella ya no respiraba. Masamune lloró de tristeza tendido en el suelo con el cuerpo sin vida de su madre entre sus manos. Cuando se levantó para encargarse de darle la más digna despedida a una reina como ella vio en la mesa tres tazas con un poco de café y una nota: _Un regalo por parte del líder, tu madre fue muy dulce al invitarnos una taza de café. _

Gritó, lloró y pataleó. El y sus estupideces la habían matado. Cuando recobró el sentido de sus emociones, llamó a una funeraria y se encargó de que todo fuese en secreto pues no podía dar parte a las autoridades, eso solo arruinaría su venganza. Dijo adiós a su amada madre y le pidió una disculpa por haberla metido en eso, dejó un ramo de rosas blancas, símbolo de pureza, justo lo que era su madre y salió del cementerio. Su destino era buscar al líder y devolverle el regalo con creces.

El ya conocía la rutina de todos los trabajadores del clan, sabía a qué hora y como se movían, eran un blanco fácil para él; por lo que una noche decidió entrar a la casa mayor y grande sorpresa se llevó al ver que el clan ya estaba siendo atacado y derribado por alguien más. Disparos y gritos de dolor por doquier, pero eso no lo detendría, por el contrario le facilitaría el invadir ese lugar y se evitaría peleas innecesarias, el solo tenía un objetivo y no fallaría.

Caminó a través de un enorme pasillo, ahí se encontró con su primera víctima de la noche, se escondió tras una pared y al verle pasar de largo rápidamente, sin pensarlo, gastó su primera bala, directamente en el abdomen, el enemigo cayó y le miró con sorpresa, le había reconocido pero no pudo decir nada, su último aliento se había ido. Siguió con su camino, en el cual iba dejando atrás hombres, cubiertos de rojo a favor de Masamune. Cuando llegó a la habitación en la que sabía que se escondía el líder, su mano tomó la manija de la puerta pero alguien lo atrancó contra esta, haciendo que ambos brazos quedaran por detrás de él y su arma cayera, trató de zafarse pero le fue imposible.

¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer, muchacho? –le dijeron a sus espaldas

Nada… que te interese… suéltame –Takano se removió pero el hombre en su espalda aplicaba demasiada presión

Por lo que veo no perteneces al clan que estoy destruyendo. Dime porque es que quieres quitarme a mi víctima –le ordenó el hombre a sus espaldas le soltó y dejo que se diera la vuelta. Takano quiso golpearlo pero al dar la vuelta el arma en su cuello se lo impidió

Venganza –fue lo que respondió Takano, mirando fríamente los ojos castaños del hombre -¿Y tú?

Tenemos cuentas pendientes – Takano le miró detenidamente. Era más alto que el por al menos diez centímetros. Sus ojos mostraban tranquilidad a pesar de la situación, su cabello castaño un poco alborotado; pudo deducir fácilmente que se debía a haber corrido; pero lo que más le sorprendió ver fue la sonrisa que mostraba el hombre. Se veía imperturbable e incluso juraría que se estaba divirtiendo –con que venganza… ¿y serás capaz de quitar una vida? Muchacho eres joven, no has de tener más de 18, porque mejor no te vas por la puerta trasera y me dejas terminar mi trabajo, regresa con tu familia y estudia

El mató a mi familia y quiero venganza, no me estorbes y devuélveme mi arma –Takano le miró serio y el hombre castaño le sonrió

Cuida tu boca muchacho, que al jefe no se le habla así –dijo una voz por detrás de ellos. Otro hombre, tal vez mayor que el por un año, de cabello castaño pero de ojos grises llegó –Kirishima-san, la guardia principal a caído y solo quedan alrededor de diez hombres en el perímetro, ¿Ordeno a los demás entrar?

No, diles que se pueden retirar, si alguno de esos hombres desea escapar atrápenlo y elimínenlo, después de eso regresen a casa y asegúrense de que mi hija y mujer estén bien –Takano le miró sorprendido, había escuchado rumores acerca de alguien a quien llamaban jefe y todos esos rumores no eran nada favorables en su situación, sabía que una palabra mal dicha y acabaría alcanzando a su madre. Pero Takano no tenía miedo.

¿Qué hay del líder? –volvió a preguntar el hombre

No te preocupes por eso Hatori, de eso…

De eso me encargo yo; dame mi arma –Takano interrumpió y extendió su mano tratando de tomar su pistola, Kirishima le sonrió con burla y esto molestó al pelinegro, quien dándole la espalda tomó nuevamente la manija de la puerta –me preguntaste que si soy capaz de quitar una vida… ¿Quién crees que ha dejado ese camino de cuerpos hasta aquí?, si no piensas devolverme mi arma, lo mataré a golpes

Takano abrió la puerta y lo primero que recibió fue un disparo en su hombro pues el hombre del otro lado de la puerta había empezado el fuego en cuanto la puerta se había abierto, su cuerpo trastabilló pero alguien lo sostuvo por detrás, viendo de reojo se dio cuenta que Kirishima le sonreía –aquí tienes –le dio su arma y se hacia un costado sonriéndole al líder. Este les veía asustado, sostenía el arma apuntando hacia Kirishima, pero era fácil ver el temblor en sus manos y piernas.

¿Takano te has aliado con ese para vengarte por lo de tu madre? Tan poco valor tienes como para respaldarte en él –dijo el hombre aun sosteniendo el arma, tratando de simular confianza –muy cobarde de tu parte, ¿no lo crees?

Ikari eso no…

Cállate! –Kirishima intentó hablar pero se vio interrumpido por el grito de Takano –yo no sé quién es este hombre, me importa muy poco tus asuntos con él, pero tú me debes algo y me lo pagarás! –el grito lleno de rabia retumbó por toda la habitación

Ikari, yo venía aquí para que saldaras cuentas conmigo, así que solo me faltas tú –dijo Kirishima con simpleza

Ohh! Así que los dos han venido a por mí, Takano mejor déjale esto a los mayores que tu no podrías matarme –el hombre alzó su pecho con orgullo y su sonrisa se tornó burlona. Masamune dio un paso al frente pero se vio detenido por Kirishima quien se puso al frente suyo, apuntando con un arma a Ikari

Muchacho él tiene razón, ya te lo dije una vez, mejor vete y haz tu vida

Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, quítate de mi camino o te mataré! –el castaño negó con la cabeza y Masamune se molestó aun más – ¡Muévete, me estorbas!

¿Qué sucede Masamune?, ¿Acaso no eres capaz de quitarle la vida al Jefe? Si lo haces solo quedaré yo y podrás obtener tu tan deseada venganza

Takano estaba confundido, no estaba seguro de cuantas balas le quedaban ya al arma, pues los cartuchos se le habían terminado y solo contaba con los proyectiles de su Glock-19, el solo quería la vida de aquel responsable por la muerte de su madre, el hombre de cabellos castaños no le importaba –No tengo asuntos pendientes con él, yo solo te quiero a ti

Muchacho –llamó Kirishima –en el momento en el que dispares esa arma ya no tendrás escapatoria, no podrás tener una vida normal, quedarás atado a este mundo

No importa lo que digas, no me detendré –dijo con firmeza Masamune y Kirishima solo suspiró con rendición

Lo sé, es por eso que te permitiré tu venganza. Eres consciente de que si yo lo quisiera ese hombre ya estaría muerto –Takano solo se quedó callado mientras que el líder poco a poco daba pasos hacia atrás, el sabia que lo que fuera que se viniese no sería nada bueno para él, siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó con la pared –también sabes que podría tomar tu vida en este instante…

No me asustas –interrumpió Masamune –mejor dime que es lo que quieres

Si quieres acabar con la vida de Ikari me haré a un lado –Kirishima se recorrió, dejando a Takano frente a un muy asustado Ikari –pero en el momento en el que hayas tirado del gatillo trabajarás para mi

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No te debo nada

Porque lo único que habrá para ti será obscuridad y no es bueno que alguien de tu edad ande solo, sin luz en el camino, yo no seré luz pero te podré llevar a través de la obscuridad, así no te perderás. Ya te lo dije una vez, si matas a ese hombre tu destino estará sellado. Piénsalo bien, y si no quieres ese futuro para ti retírate y déjame terminar mi traba…

Kirishima no terminó de hablar por el estridente sonido de un disparo sonó por toda la habitación, seguido de ese se escuchó otro y otro. Takano quiso seguir disparando pero se había quedado sin balas - ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora, jefe? –el cuerpo de Ikari resbaló por la pared, manchándola de sangre y mostrando en su cuerpo tres disparos, abdomen, pecho y cabeza.

Ahora vamos a curar tu hombro –Takano recordó su herida y aunque anteriormente se había olvidado del dolor, ahora lo sentía y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo sangre

Bien muchacho esta es la Gran Casa –dijo Kirishima mostrándole el enorme templo

Deja de llamarme muchacho, mi nombre es Takano Masamune. Y ¿No se supone que los que habitan las casa principales son los mejores hombres del Jefe? ¿Porque me trajiste aquí? –Takano miraba el bosque que rodeaba a la Gran Casa y como es que a pesar de ser un refugio para gánsters se percibía calidez en el lugar

Es cierto, aquí solo están mis hombres de mayor confianza; los cuales iras conociendo más adelante. Te traje aquí porque a partir de ahora serás de mis primeros

¿Qué es lo que haré?

Lo que yo te diga. Harás cualquier tipo de trabajo que te pida sin rechistar –explicó con simpleza Kirishima –por el momento debes descansar, ven te presentaré a mi esposa

Al momento de ver a la mujer de Kirishima, Takano se dio cuenta del porque de tanta calidez en ese lugar, ella era quien le daba vida a ese sitio junto con aquellas personas que eran pareja de los miembros del clan. En ese momento se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener 18 años de edad jamás había experimentado el amor, pues en el momento en que vio como Zen le sonreía a aquella hermosa mujer vio porque él seguía su camino sin perderse en la obscuridad de este, el, Kirishima Zen, tenía la luz que le guiaba, justo ahí fue cuando deseó tener su propia luz.

Luz que algún día tendría, tal vez solo por efímeros momentos…

Convertirse en miembro del clan Ginkgo biloba fue una completa revolución para él, era como convivir con la familia que nunca tuvo, sentía la misma calidez en esa enorme mansión que cuando llegaba al pequeño departamento en el que vivía con su madre, sentía el mismo calor familiar que solo le había dado su progenitora. Al pasar las semanas comprendió porque los integrantes del clan le entregaban tanta lealtad al Jefe; Kirishima era duro e inclusive frio pero detrás de todo eso se mostraba amable, gentil y comprensible con sus subordinados, esto hacia que todos le tomasen afecto y el no era la excepción, a partir de ese momento decidió que también le daría su lealtad a ese hombre.

Su mejor amigo se había vuelto aquel que en su momento le hubiese reprendido por haber insultado al Jefe. Hatori era una persona amable y agradable y el de cierta forma le admiraba pues su trabajo a pesar de sonar simple era de los más riesgosos; este hombre le enseñó y explicó cómo es que procedían los asuntos con el clan y como debía de reaccionar, también comprendió que ante todo lo más importante era la seguridad de la señora Kirishima y la pequeña Hiyo, y el eso no lo cuestionaba pues aunque no eran su luz propia también las había tomado como un medio para guiarse a través de su camino, el veía a Kirishima y su esposa como si fuesen hermanos mayores y a Hiyori como una hermanita a quien cuidar por lo que cuando le pusieron a cargo de ser su escolta debido a los frecuentes ataques a estas, no dudó en dar todo de si por el bien de ellas. Lástima que ni así pudo proteger a una de ellas.

Una tarde, a sus 23 años de edad; mientras hacia su trabajo escoltando a la señora Kirishima por la ciudad en compañía del resto de la escolta sucedió una de las mayores tragedias para el clan...

Iban en una camioneta con vidrios anti-balas, negra por completo, él era el co-piloto del auto donde iba la señora; también coordinaba al auto delantero y el de la retaguardia por medio de unos radios y micrófonos. Todo iba en orden hasta que el auto delantero fue interceptado por una Van color negra, el auto con la escolta se detuvo repentinamente provocando que ellos también se detuvieran.

Takano-san alguien nos ha interceptado, ahora mismo bajaremos –le dijeron a través del micrófono

Esperen! –gritó pero fue inútil pues sus hombres ya habían bajado y cayeron ante unos disparos –G3 busquen y acaben con el enemigo –dijo a través del micrófono, después miró al piloto –lleva a la señora a La Gran Casa, sin importar que, no regreses, no te detengas. Tu deber es llevarla a ella a su hogar

El hombre asintió y Takano bajó de la camioneta seguido de otros tres hombres. El auto avanzó y este buscó rápidamente a sus atacantes con la mirada, vio como ocho hombres bajan de otra van, negra también, y comenzaban el fuego con pistolas de disco, se escondió tras un muro y después de haber contado 20 disparos salió y justo en ese momento el enemigo cargaba nuevamente sus armas. Takano ordenó a sus hombres el fuego y estos obedecieron la orden, se encontraban en vía pública y en ese momento diversos autos, victimas del fuego abierto comenzaron a perder el control, Takano viró hacia donde su compañero había huido pero se dio cuenta de que la camioneta estaba rodeada por otras tres, dando la espalda a los enemigos corrió hacia donde la señora Kirishima pero un auto, de un civil, recibió algunos tiros en las llantas, el auto se desvió del camino, el conductor trató de tomar el control pero solo logró estrellarse contra otro auto y este se volcó dando de lleno contra un tráiler.

Takano sintió como una bala atravesaba su costado derecho y vio como el tráiler colisionaba una de las Van y estas se llevaban consigo la camioneta donde estaba la señora Kirishima. Efecto dominó, un auto se había llevado a otro hasta alcanzarla a ella. Lo último que vio Takano antes de perder la conciencia fue como todo a su alrededor había explotado, su cuerpo se sintió empujado por el impacto y un fuerte dolor en su cabeza fue lo que sintió antes de perder la conciencia.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron los tuvo que cerrar debido al incesante blanco de la habitación, por el olor a desinfectante y el sonar de una maquina pudo suponer que estaba en un hospital y así era. Al abrir los ojos vio un monitor cardiaco y el pitar se debía al ritmo que seguía su corazón.

Kirishima-san –dijo al ver a su Jefe en la habitación. Las imágenes del ataque llegaron a su mente, cerró los ojos con pesar al recordar todo y cuando vio al hombre de cabellos castaños sintió tanta vergüenza que no se dignó a mirar a los ojos del Jefe pues sabía que abría dolor –le eh fallado. Discúlpeme por eso, le prometo que los encontraré, una vez haya acabado con ellos le daré mi vida por mi fracaso

Takano –llamó Kirishima

No pude mantenerla a salvo, no cumplí con mi trabajo

Takano –volvió a llamar el castaño

Discúlpeme

Masamune! –Takano miró a los ojos castaños de su Jefe y en efecto había dolor pero también ira, y de alguna forma sabía que no iba dirigida hacia el - ¿Juras darme venganza?

Sin comprender el porqué de la pregunta, eso era algo que él debía hacer, por lo que no dudó en responder –Si

En ese caso quiero que te recuperes porque después de eso te encargarás de que la muerte de mi mujer no haya sido por nada. –dijo firme Kirishima

Y así fue, un mes después de la recuperación total de Takano se ocupó de investigar todo acerca del enemigo. En qué lugares se movían, sus negocios y tratos, los sitios que les pertenecían y como se movían entre ellos.

Kisa, necesito todo esto –dijo Takano entregando un papel al otro pelinegro

Bazoka… TNT… Ametralladoras… -Kisa miró la lista con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro –antes no me pides un tanque ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –preguntó inquisitivo el más bajo

Vestiré la noche de rojo y si no te pido un tanque es porque es color verde y no tiene cabida para la hermosa noche que les mostraré –dijo con malicia –quiero todo para el viernes por la mañana

Takano, ¿eres consciente de que eso es en tres días?

Si, así que en lugar de que estés hablando conmigo encárgate de mi pedido -Kisa asintió y Takano se marchó para continuar con su plan en marcha.

Para la mañana del viernes Masamune ya tenía coordinados a todos sus trabajadores y también los puestos que les había dado a cada uno en su respectivo punto de la ciudad. Cada hombre tenía como orden poner cierta cantidad de TNT en los burdeles o casas de apuesta que se le había asignado y en cuanto al burdel principal, donde se refugiaba el enemigo, Takano tenía un ataque frontal donde seria respaldado por Hatori.

Entraron en este lugar y ni se inmutaron al ver a algunas chicas bailar sobre un escenario, ellos caminaron directo donde sabían que estaba la oficina del hombre mientras que los subordinados de Takano se encargaban de acabar con cada testigo que habitaba en el lugar, otros más obedecieron la orden de la cantidad de dinamita que colocarían en ese burdel en especial pues era el principal objetivo.

Cuando Takano llegó con el líder del clan opuesto, Rintaro, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él e ignoró por completo al chico que tenía entre sus piernas, el joven salió corriendo y Rintaro miró a Takano temeroso. Masamune golpeó el rostro del hombre, después siguió con su abdomen y el otro se defendió dando una patada en su rodilla, sintió su ojo arder al sentir el puño del otro en este. Tomó su arma y dio un disparo a las piernas de Rintaro, derecha e izquierda, ambas habían quedado inútiles. Takano sabía que su arma solo tenía seis tiros de los cuales ya llevaba dos, miró con furia como el otro gritaba por piedad.

Déjame ir, lo que sea que te estén pagando lo duplicaré! –gritó el hombre al ver como el arma se situaba en su brazo derecho -al que te haya mandado yo mejoraré el pago, déjame ir!

Sabes que con El Jefe nadie se mete, apagaste una luz muy importante para todos –Takano dio el tercer tiro en el brazo derecho de Rintaro y después de escuchar el grito del hombre continuó con su charla –ella era lo único que necesitábamos –el cuarto tiro se dirigió a su brazo izquierdo esta vez –y tú la mataste, ¿sabes quién soy yo? –Masamune dio el quinto disparo en un costado del abdomen de Rintaro –soy quien cobra venganza, quien se encarga de que nadie se salga con la suya, mi deber es hacerle saber a los demás que con el Clan Ginkgo biloba nadie se mete y esta noche se los dejaré en claro al destruir por completo a uno de los yakuzas más temidos. Voy a acabar contigo y tus seguidores, Rintaro-san…

No me digas que tu eres –el hombre abrió los ojos con impresión y sintió otro tiro en su abdomen; escupió sangre y miró a Takano con un enorme temor en los ojos y con su último aliento a penas consiguió decir : -Fuku…shu…sha….

Con esa palabra se fue su último aliento y Takano ordenó a sus hombres salir del burdel, también por medio de comunicadores ordenó lo mismo al resto de los hombres que yacía por toda la ciudad, esperando la señal, y cuando por fin estuvo a una distancia considerable, tomó el intercomunicador y ordenó: -Fuego

Desde lo lejos vio el burdel, donde antes hubiese estado, explotar y prenderse en llamas, del mismo modo sucedió con el resto de los lugares del señor Rintaro, cada uno de sus negocios había caído. Cuando llegó a lo alto de la torre de Tokio, donde le esperaba Kirishima, subió y admiró la vista que se le daba, por donde fuere que veía, podía distinguir el hermoso color de las llamas que consumían cada lugar que él había querido, su venganza estaba completa por lo que no dudó en decir sus siguientes palabras al saber que Zen había llegado al mismo sitio que él:

Ahora puedes tomar mi vida –escuchó pasos acercarse a él y sintió una mano en su hombro, sonrió un poco al pensar que Kirishima quería que lo último que vieran sus ojos fueran los llenos de rencor del Jefe. Se volteó y se topó con la mirada cargada de tristeza pero compresión en el rostro del castaño, vio como este negaba con la cabeza y en un acto, que Takano no esperaba, sintió como el Jefe le abrazaba

No supo qué hacer cuando escuchó sollozar a Zen, de alguna forma sabía que si decía o hacia algo podría arruinar todo, por lo que solo optó por prestar su hombro para dejar que el mayor se desahogara. Cuando sintió que se calmaba le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y después le tendió un arma; el otro la tomó y Takano se mantuvo firme esperando el final de su vida, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como Kirishima limpiaba el arma, buscando no dejar huella alguna y una vez hecho esto, sosteniéndola con un pedazo de tela, la arrojó desde la torre.

¿Por qué? –preguntó incrédulo Masamune

Ella era lo mejor que me ha pasado. Tanto ella como yo te consideramos un hermano menor, no podría tomar la vida de mi hermanito, ¿Acaso no te dije que yo te guiaría por la obscuridad?, te pedí venganza porque no podría dejar la muerte de mi esposa así como así; pero no quiero tu vida, eso me haría sentir peor –Kirishima suspiró y después sonrió –además si te mato ¿quién me ayudará a cuidar a Hiyo?

Idiota –dijo con gracia Masamune

Hey! Respeto a tus mayores muchacho

Si, si Kirishima-sama –dijo en tono burlón el menor –andando mejor vámonos, pronto amanecerá y tenemos a una pequeña esperando en casa

Por cierto, lindo color el que le has dado a esta noche

Takano sonrió ante las palabras dichas por el mayor, sabía que ese había sido su mejor trabajo. Por ahora…

Masamune siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo es que Kirishima le entregaba la información de las personas de quienes el debía "encargarse", es decir, cuál era su forma de saber cada secreto de las personas y hasta su más mínimo. Así fue como un día se atrevió a preguntarle

¿Informante? –preguntó sin entender Takano

Bueno no exactamente, el se encarga de averiguar todo de todos y es muy bueno en lo que hace, ¿Cómo crees que supe de tu primera víctima? –dijo sin tapujos el mayor

Entonces debe ser bueno

¿Quieres conocerlo?

Así fue como Takano Masamune conoció a quien pudiese haber convertido en su luz, lástima que en su momento no lo supo valorar y eso le traería consecuencias en un futuro.

Onodera Ritsu, un placer conocerlo –dijo alguien menor que él, por no más de dos años. Takano observó los cabellos castaños y sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan brillantes como las esmeraldas, su mirada lo recorrió por completo, encontrándose con sus seductoras caderas. Lo deseaba, deseaba ese cuerpo.

Lo mismo digo –respondió con galantería el pelinegro

Takano sintió atracción desde el primer momento en que lo vio, por lo que no dudó en seducirlo y tratarlo, él deseaba su cuerpo y por obtenerlo haría cualquier cosa, sin darse cuenta que en el camino terminaría perdidamente enamorado, lástima que eso sucedería demasiado tarde.

Masamune, respóndeme con la verdad ¿Lo quieres, siquiera? –preguntó Kirishima

Si lo que quieres que es que te diga la verdad, te diré que solo quiero sexo con el –dijo sincero el menor, Zen le miró con desaprobación y después de haberle dado un sermón acerca del amor y la sinceridad lo dejó salir de su oficina. Lo que Takano no sabía en ese momento es que alguien mas había escuchado la conversación

Ritsu quien iba directo a la oficina del Jefe para hacer entrega de un trabajo que le había sido solicitado, había llegado justo en el momento de la pregunta y por obviedad escuchó la respuesta de Takano. Onodera cerró los puños furioso, el en verdad estaba enamorado de Masamune y este solo le había traicionado, estaba dolido y resentido, y esos sentimientos no son buenos consejeros.

Así fue como esa noche Takano obtuvo el cuerpo del menor, porque eso era lo que Ritsu le estaba entregando, solo que mientras Onodera dejaba su cuerpo y sentimientos en esa cama, sabiendo que jamás le volvería permitir a nadie la cabida en su corazón, Masamune descubría sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el pequeño genio. Cuando en un inicio para Takano su encuentro se volvía carnal terminó cediendo a sus sentimientos. Le besó con amor, lo acarició con el temor de que se fuera romper, le penetró con cuidado y le hizo saber el éxtasis del placer que había en hacer el amor. Aun extrañado por que Onodera le pidiera usar preservativo sintió un enorme nirvana al correrse en este y sentir su propia mano con la semilla del menor, supo que le amaba. Pero esos no eran los planes que el menor tenía para el…

Ritsu –llamó Takano una vez hubo salido de el –yo… -pero sus palabras se vieron calladas por las del menor quien con estas le habría enterrado la más profunda daga en su corazón

Solo sexo, eso era lo que querías, ¿no?, pues bien, lo has obtenido. Felicidades, fuiste el primero, lo digo por si quieres disfrutar aun mas de tu logro

¿Cómo supiste? –el mayor le veía con profunda pena y dolor, pues se sentía fatal al ver la mirada llena de repugnancia que había en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda

Te escuché decírselo a Kirishima-san –Ritsu se vistió delante de un dolido pelinegro y se dirigió a la puerta

Ritsu, yo… por favor déjame explicarte –pidió el mayor con dolor

Entiendo que nos volveremos a cruzar, nuestros trabajos tiene relación, pero tú y yo no

Masamune vio salir a Onodera de la habitación y se maldijo mil veces por no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes, por haber sido un estúpido y haberse comportado como una basura. Pero los lamento ya nada valían y él quería tener de vuelta al castaño, porque también se había dado cuenta de que el, Onodera Ritsu, era su luz, su propia luz. Lástima que ya la había perdido.

Día a día había tratado de remediarse pero todo intento de Takano por acercarse era detenido por el menor, insistía pero jamás se le permitía acercarse más de lo necesario. Inclusive Kirishima le había pedido que lo dejara, el había cedido, con la promesa de que solo el daría tiempo para pensarlo y después daría todo de sí para recuperar a su único amor. Mientras tanto se ocuparía de su trabajo.

Hanabusa… es algo simple –dijo con burla Takano. Ese era un trabajo que podría hacer con facilidad

Lo que necesites, pídeselo a Kisa

Así una vez más desquitó su dolor y frustración con seres que no tenían que ver con su estupidez, destruyó un clan mas y recuperó al chico que se le hubiese pedido en su momento. Fue testigo de cómo su casi hermano se volvía a enamorar y debía admitir que aquel hombre a pesar de ser peligroso también era amable y gentil. Fue testigo y padrino de la nueva unión y una vez más se encontró con su hermosa luz. Pero esta ni se inmutó, cuando el trató de hablarle vio como el otro solo se alejaba y también notó en esa hermosa mirada un poco de amor, al menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

Pasaron tres años y con ello un ataque, una decisión y una última oportunidad para recuperar aquella hermosa luz. Nuevas vidas en su camino se presentarían al igual que obstáculos, pero eso a él no le importaba, quería de regreso al amor de su vida y si para ello tenía que condenar a una ciudad entera, pues así lo haría. Pero antes tenía que ocuparse de ir a por su amigo, un encargo especial de Kirishima Zen.

Takano, el día de hoy Hatori sale de prisión. Quiero que vayas por él y lo traigas de regreso a la Gran Casa


	3. Lealtad

**Aun no comprendo cómo se utiliza del todo este foro pero iré aprendiendo. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer. Espero les siga gustado y quiero poner las advertencias del fic:**

**AU****  
****Drama****  
****Romance****  
****Lemon****  
****M-PREG****  
****Muerte de personaje****  
****Tortura****  
****Violación**

**Capítulo 3.- Lealtad**

Sentado en su celda, terminando de leer el libro número… en realidad ya no lo recordaba, había perdido la cuenta de los libros que había leído desde que entró ahí. Por supuesto que era una prisión pero a él eso le era indiferente. El cumplía con las reglas y los demás le temían puesto que su porte serio y mortal era temido por todos en ese lugar. Nadie se metió con él, ni siquiera lo intentaban pues eso lo terminarían lamentando.

¿Cómo inició? Cierto, su hermano lo introdujo en aquel mundo cuando necesitaban a un pequeño que pudiese llamar la atención de seguridad mientras ellos robaban un banco. ¿Cuántos años tenía en aquel entonces? 10 años recién cumplidos. Incluso a esa edad él ya sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal. ¿Sintió culpa? No, los dulces y juguetes que le había comprado su hermano con una parte del dinero eran de los mejores. ¿Había vuelto a ayudar? Tantas veces que perdió la cuenta y si la última pregunta es ¿Lo dejó? La respuesta más obvia es que ahora cumplía una pena de tres años en la prisión de Fu-Chu, la más estricta y temida del país. Y no se arrepentía de nada…

Hatori Yoshiyuki de cabellos castaños y ojos grises obscuros, tan brillantes como el metal y cargados de dolor como nubes grises llenas de lluvia, había sido introducido en robos, estafas, asaltos, engaños, extorción e incluso secuestro y trata de blancas desde la temprana edad de diez años. Si bien la causa de que ahora estuviera en una prisión de máxima seguridad era otra, sus antecedentes tenían mucho que ver con que él hubiera terminado ahí en lugar de exponer a su actual jefe.

—Yoshi-chan, lo que tienes que hacer es simple —decía su hermano mayor, Ichiro, mientras le veía a los ojos —te vas a acercar a ese par de policías que están protegiendo la entrada y les dirás que estás perdido y no encuentras a tu mamá. Debes de llamar su atención y hacer que por lo menos uno se vaya contigo hacia la tienda de helados que vimos atrás, después de eso, si ves que el policía quiere regresar a ayudar a los del banco tu llora o algo, pero lo distraes. ¿Entendiste?

—Si —respondió el pequeño con sus enormes ojos grises brillando por la ilusión de ayudar a su hermano mayor

—Hey Ichiro, ¿estás seguro que tu hermano puede hacerlo? No queremos que nos vaya a arruinar el trabajo o peor aún, delatarnos —El pequeño castañito viró donde la voz, viendo a uno de los cuatro hombres que harían el trabajo junto con su hermano

—Tranquilo _Hebi, _mi hermano es leal y muy listo. Te aseguro que hará las cosas bien, ¿verdad? —Hatori asintió nuevamente mientras sonreía al saber que su hermano confiaba en el.

Así, mientras él llamaba la atención del guardia con mayor complexión física y lo alejaba del banco su hermano y amigos de este entraban al banco, uno de los compañeros de su hermano sometía al otro guardia y el resto se encargaba de los clientes y dependientes del lugar.

Hatori escuchó los gritos que salían desde el banco, vio como el guardia hacia el amago de regresar y él, recordando las palabras de su hermano acudió a los momentos más dolorosos de su corta vida y el llanto salió a raudales mientras tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca de aquel hombre.

—¡Mamá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! —chillaba el pequeño castaño tomando con mayor fuerza al guardia, este desesperado por no saber qué hacer optó por tomar su radio y desde este pedir ayuda a la policía, aunque para cuando estos habían llegado los hombres que habían entrado al banco ya habían escapado y el pequeño castaño de ojos grises desapareció de su vista para no volver a verlo.

Esa fue la primera vez pero no por ello la última puesto que pronto el grupo de 4 jóvenes aprovechaban al pequeño como distractor. Para cuando llegó a la adolescencia el ya no podía fingir ser un pequeño niño en busca de su madre, la cual realmente no existía, por lo que en lugar de eso su estrategia cambió a distractores un poco mas convencionales que lo llevaron a llevar varios antecedentes por alteración del orden publico pues lo que hacía para llamar la atención de seguridad era montar escenas y escándalos.

Para cuando había cumplido 16 años su historial en el vandalismo se volvió tan grande que ya no serviría como distractor, no más, o podría terminar en algún reclusorio. De ese modo se volvió parte del grupo en las "operaciones" estaba presente en los robos y secuestros; ahí fue donde descubrió una manera más convencional de captar señoritas sin que alguien se diera por enterado. Ser atractivo tenía sus ventajas; era alto, aunque no tanto como ahora, su cabello castaño estaba un poco largo y sus ojos brillosos resultaban hipnotízantes, su cuerpo no estaba del todo desarrollado pero podía presumir de los músculos que comenzaban a crecer debido al trabajo físico. Él invitaba a las señoritas a dar una vuelta por el parque y estas ilusas ante el joven atractivo le seguían sin saber que sería su perdición.

Esa treta le duró hasta los 17, cuando dejó de ser el joven atractivo que atraía a las presas para llevarlas como nueva mercancía a los prostíbulos y se convirtió en el hombre que le seria leal hasta la muerte a "El Jefe".

Cerró el libro que recién terminaba de leer. Le pareció realmente bueno, tenía una trama en la que te sumergías desde un inicio y la narración era perfecta; llena de misterios y confusión pero a la vez tan sencilla y certera que volvía de una lectura llena de temas fuertes algo fácil de llevar al grado de no volverse pesado. Ya habían pasado los tres años que debía de estar encerrado ahí, los jefes del lugar creían que él se había reivindicado, nada más lejos de la realidad…

Su hermano siempre le había inculcado el valor de la lealtad, una frase que le enseñó y el se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra era _"Si eres leal te lo serán a ti. Nunca vayas a traicionar a los que son importantes", _aunque esa frase llevó a la muerte de su hermano y a él a prisión, él no se arrepentía y podía jurar que su hermano, desde la tumba, tampoco…

—¡Han capturado al Ichiro-sama! —un chico, novato y nuevo distractor en el grupo, llegó corriendo dando la noticia que desencadenaría una tragedia —Lo tienen los del _Muro Rojo_

El chico llegó donde Hatori y los demás para comenzar a dar su relato —Ichiro-sama dijo que me mostraría como embaucar a las chicas para llevarlas conmigo para los trabajos…

—Sí, eso ya lo sabíamos, lo que queremos saber es porque los del _Muro Rojo_ lo tienen —dijo Hatori perdiendo la calma, temía por su hermano.

—Pues el camino que tomamos hasta la ciudad está cerrado por una inundación, así que tuvimos que tomar _La vereda de la muerte_, pero ahí nos topamos con ellos. Estaban diciendo algo de un dinero que se había robado Hebi-sama y él… El chico miró a Hatori y su rostro se tornó completamente serio —El dijo que no sabía nada, que ni siquiera conocía a alguien con un mote tan estúpido. Me dijo que me fuera y aunque en un inicio traté de ayudarle pensé que lo mejor sería venir e ir todos a buscarle.

Se armó un plan para poder rescatar a su hermano mayor pero nada funcionó…

Cuando lograron infiltrarse en la guarida de _Muro Rojo _atacaron a cuanta persona se le puso en el camino, sin embargo eran menos en cantidad y aunque sabían defenderse y tenían las armas necesarias para esto muchos de sus amigos habían caído en manos del enemigo.

Hatori dejó inconscientes a un par de personas mas y corrió a una habitación de las que provenían fuerte gritos y, aunque le pesaba admitirlo, el sabia que esos eran los gritos de dolor que daba su hermano, quien seguramente estaba siendo torturado. Corrió y entró en la habitación cuidando no hacer ruido, la observó y se dio cuenta de que esta era un poco obscura con apenas un foco que parpadeaba constantemente, el suelo estaba un poco mojado y en las paredes había varios dibujos y maldiciones inentendibles en ellos. Miró donde se escuchó nuevamente un grito y vio a su hermano: atado en una silla mientras un hombre hundía una navaja en su pierna derecha y tiraba de la empuñadura para rasgar la piel de su hermano. Detrás de este había un enorme muro, manchado de color rojo y él sabía que eso no era pintura…

—Dinos donde esta _Hebi_ y te dejaremos —dijo uno de los torturadores mientras que el otro sacaba el cuchillo del cuerpo de Ichiro y este respiraba agitado por el dolor.

—Que les den, yo no sé nada —les respondió y el hombre que tenia la navaja en mano lo clavó esta vez en su brazo derecho y rasgaba nuevamente la piel morena de Ichiro haciendo que este gritara nuevamente de dolor

En intento de Hatori por rescatar a su hermano hizo un movimiento errado y con ello unas latas de cerveza rodaron por el suelo alertando a los otros de su presencia. Los torturadores viraron sus ojos y se posaron en Hatori, el sabía que había arruinado todo y en lugar de haberlos sorprendidos con su estúpido movimiento les había alertado de su presencia, y maldiciéndose mentalmente se paró recto y con un porte que a vista de los otros dos era confiado, aunque por dentro no fuese así, y caminó hasta ellos.

El que poseía la navaja, de nombre Himura, cambio su mueca de sorpresa por una diversión, gesto que contagió a su compañero y ambos miraron a Ichiro, aun atado, viéndole con maldad en los ojos —Mira nada mas… tenemos visitas inesperadas, dinos Ichiro… ¿Le conoces?

Hatori le miró suplicante, haciéndole saber con la mirada que él estaba ahí para ayudarle; sin embargo la respuesta que su hermano dio era una que por lo menos él no se esperaba…

—No le conozco, jamás le eh visto en la vida —Los ojos grises de Hatori se nublaron por la tristeza y decepción

—Pues nosotros no le conocemos y en _El Muro Rojo _no se aceptan tan fácilmente nuevos integrantes, así que o es un conejillo perdido o ha venido a por ti, así que… No mientas pequeña rata que aquí tú tienes las de perder ¡¿Quién es él?! — El acompañante de Himura le atestó un golpe en el rostro haciendo que Ichiro gritara de dolor. Su cuerpo sangraba por todos los cortes que le habían hecho mientras lo interrogaban, pero por los innumerables cortes y sangre que derramaba era más que obvio que Ichiro no había soltado ni una sola palabra

—Ya te dije que no le conozco —respondió Ichiro con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca

—¿Sabes?, esto me está cansando. No sabes nada de Hebi, no tienes idea del dinero que tú y él nos han robado, viene un mocoso con gran parecido a ti y ¡Tú!... ¡Tú! No le conoces… ¡¿Es que eres idiota?! ¡Deja de mentirme antes de que se me agote la paciencia!

—Aquí… el idiota eres… tu —Ichiro le miró desafiante y después dirigió su mirada donde Hatori—Primero muerto antes que traicionar

Hatori estaba anonadado, él sabía que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a los torturadores sino a él, su hermano le hacía saber que no diría nada, que prefería morir antes que traicionar sus ideales. Sabía que si él abría la boca para decir una sola palabra su hermano se decepcionaría. Ichiro le había educado de una manera, le había enseñado el valor de ser fiel y leal a tus propias creencias, le inculcó que ante todo estaba la lealtad y fidelidad a los tuyos. Eran las enseñanzas que su hermano siempre protegía con cada fibra de su ser…

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —Hatori vio como Himura sacaba un arma y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar el corazón de su hermano mayor había sido atravesado por una bala

Su semblante se nubló, la ira le embargó y el dolor en su corazón se tornó con ganas de obtener venganza. Gritó, gritó y corrió hacia Himura, este no pudo reaccionar aunque el otro chico trataba de detenerlo él golpeó a Himura con rabia, dolor y odio. Odiaba a ese hombre porque le había quitado lo único que quería y tenia. Agarró entre sus manos un trozo de vidrio que vio tirado en el suelo y con este rasgó el rostro de Himura, lo hundió en la frente de este y rasgó desde esa parte de piel hasta el mentón, le formó una curva desde la frente, torpemente atravesando su nariz y rozando de cerca del ojo izquierdo y encajando con gran fuerza en la mejilla siguió con su camina hasta el mentón de Himura. Sintió una patada en su espalda y molesto se viró viendo al otro tipo, molesto tomó el arma que Himura había soltado y sin pensarlo dos veces apuntó el arma a la cabeza del tipo, disparó y en el acto sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, se mareó y perdió el control volviéndose todo negro…

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, estaba confundido y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de estaba en un lugar que él no conocía. Buscó con la mirada algo o alguien que le pareciese conocido pero la habitación de color azul estaba completamente vacía. Se tomó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor, las escenas que había vivido con su hermano le asaltaron de golpe y rápidamente se puso de pie para salir de ese lugar en busca de su hermano y compañeros, mas una voz le interrumpió de dicho acto de escape…

—Vuelve a la cama —le ordenaron con voz seria. Hatori miró donde la voz provenía y se encontró con un hombre mayor a él, de cabellos y ojos castaño. Saltaba a relucir el físico de aquel hombre debido a la camiseta ajustada que vestía, también sin necesidad de ponerse de pie supo que se hombre era mucho más alto. Hatori se dio cuenta desde ese momento que si la situación no se tornaba favorable y terminaba en una pelea con aquel hombre de sonrisa burlona pero mirada seria terminaría en malas condiciones.

—Quien quiera que seas, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer —le respondió Hatori mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna manera de escapar de aquella habitación, claro dejando de lado la puerta pues ahí era donde estaba el hombre, y divisó una ventana por lo que podía ver claramente algunos árboles, escaparía por la ventana. Al menos eso pensaba hasta escuchar las palabras del otro castaño pues le habían dejado desconcertado…

—Soy quien está a cargo de ti a partir de ahora, aun no eres mayor de edad y tengo tu custodia así que aunque te pese, sí soy quién para decirte que hacer —Hatori le miró confundido y molesto ante la actitud que mostraba el otro ahora, se veía basta confiado y eso no le gustaba nada

—Eso es mentira, ni siquiera te conozco; ¿Cómo podrías tú, tener mí custodia? Además mi hermano… —Hatori calló rápidamente al recordar a su hermano y su semblante se nubló por uno más oscuro y deprimente

—Bien, veo que comenzamos mal. Me presento, mi nombre es Kirishima Zen un viejo socio de tu hermano y al que ustedes conocen como_ Hebi_ y como lo dije anteriormente también soy tu tutor legal —Kirishima entró de lleno en la habitación y se sentó en un sofá que estaba frente a la cama —Si yo tengo tu custodia es porque la conseguí, no es necesario que sepas como lo hice pero ahora eres mi responsabilidad

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué habrías de encargarte de alguien a quien no conoces? —Kirishima sonrió y Hatori comprendió aun menos

—Que tú no me conozcas a mí, no quiere decir que yo no te conozca a ti. Ichiro siempre hablaba de ti, de lo orgulloso que estaba de tener un hermanito como tú, tu hermano y yo; junto con _Hebi_; teníamos negocios por lo que de vez en vez charlábamos un rato sobre la pronta llegada de mi hija y el inteligente hermano que tenía. La razón de que tenga tu custodia es más obvia de lo que crees, le debía un favor a Ichiro y mi manera de pagárselo es evitando que su hermanito vaya parar a un orfanato, pues sin familiares de por medio es a donde ibas a parar

—Sigo sin entender todo, ¿Qué sucedió? Ichiro esta… —Hatori fue incapaz de terminar la frase siquiera, los recuerdos estaban frescos en su mente, a pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza, y aunque le pesar aceptarlo sabía que su hermano estaba muerto

—Para cuando _Hebi_ llamó pidiendo mi ayuda ya había sido demasiado tarde. E incluso tú estuviste a punto de morir, la verdad es que dos semanas inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza me parece muy poco para semejante contrincante que tenias pero supongo que eres un chico afortunado

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—En resumen los dos hombres que estaban torturando a tu hermano eran los líderes de un clan que, a pesar de ser pequeño, era muy peligroso. Eran los hermanos Fujimoto y tú mataste al menor de ellos, cabreaste al mayor y te golpeó en la cabeza con una roca; de tamaño considerable debo agregar; _Hebi _llegó por ti y seguido entramos los míos. Al que le rajaste la cara y te dejó inconsciente… escapó pero para nosotros tu hermano y tú eran lo más importante…

—Así que el tipo que mató a mi hermano esta libre —interrumpió Hatori con un tono amargo y molesto.

—Salió del país y no sabemos a dónde ha ido, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que regresará pues antes de irse lo último que dijo es que vendría a por ti y el resto de tus compañeros… se vengaría por lo que le hiciste a su hermano. Chico te has liado una grande —Zen le miró con una mezcla de burla y compasión mientras que Hatori trataba de procesar la información recién adquirida

—Déjame ver si entendí: El tío que se cargo a mi hermano escapó, yo me cargué a su hermano y quiere venganza, tú tienes mi custodia y aunque no quiera tengo estar contigo y llevo dos semanas inconsciente —Zen asintió y Hatori suspiró — ¿Donde están los demás, _Hebi_ y el resto?

—Básicamente lo que has dicho es cierto, la tumba de tu hermano esta aquí mismo junto con el resto de los que hemos perdido. Sobre lo de tus compañeros… varios murieron y tras la amenaza del mayor de los Fujimoto y líder de _El Muro Rojo_ los que sobrevivieron han tenido que escapar y esconderse. Esa es otra de las razones por la que de ahora en delante estarás bajo mi cuidado

—¿Y si no quiero? —Hatori le miró retador y el semblante de Zen se volvió oscuro y amenazante

—Mas te vale no cabrearme niño, soy El Jefe por si no me conoces y créeme _El Muro Rojo_ es un día de campo en primavera comparado con lo que yo te podría hacer. Así que más vale que comiences a hacer las cosas como y cuando yo las diga… ¿Entendiste? —Hatori tragó temeroso y asintió estupefacto, hecho esto sus nervios aumentaron al ver la sonrisa radiante y llena de cinismo en el rostro del mayor… pareciere que no hubiese ocurrido nada —Muy bien, toma una ducha y cuando estés listo vas a buscarme… te mostraré la tumba de tu hermano.

Metió las pocas cosas que le pertenecían en un pequeño morral y sonrió para sus adentros al ver llegar un guardia y abrirle la puerta de la que durante tres años fue su celda. El guardia le indicó que le siguiera, antes debía firmar su salida de ese lugar, y mientras pasaba a través de las celdas y veía como sus compañeros su centraban en su miseria él se encontraba sumamente feliz pues por fin saldría de ese aburrido lugar.

Un año pasó desde la muerte de Ichiro y su llegada a La Gran Casa, ya contaba con dieciocho años de edad y debido a sus insistencias, Zen desde un inicio accedió a incluirlo como parte de su trabajo. Hatori hacia tanto como se le ordenaba, desde cosas tan simples como llevar una pequeña carga de narcóticos clandestinos hasta contratos con políticos corruptos con los cuales Zen estaba liado. Hacia tanto trabajo se le ordenase y entre ellos estuvo en alguna ocasión uno de sus tantos trabajos en los que tenía que acompañar a Kirishima Zen para cobrar una deuda con un clan liderado por alguien despreciable, ahí conoció a quien se convertiría en su amigo y compañero durante largos años…

—Cuida tu boca muchacho, que al jefe no se le habla así –dijo Hatori molesto al escuchar al niñato insultar de esa manera a quien había cuidado de él durante ese tiempo y que además le había proporcionado una familia —Kirishima-san, la guardia principal a caído y solo quedan alrededor de diez hombres en el perímetro, ¿Ordeno a los demás entrar?

—No, diles que se pueden retirar, si alguno de esos hombres desea escapar atrápenlo y elimínenlo, después de eso regresen a casa y asegúrense de que mi hija y mujer estén bien —Hatori asintió viendo al chico de cabellos negros batallar contra el acorralamiento de su Jefe y tutor

—¿Qué hay del líder? –Preguntó preocupado y es que si bien sabia que Zen era fuerte y no se le vencía fácilmente no podía evitar preocuparse por ese tipo de detalles

—No te preocupes por eso Hatori, de eso…

—De eso me encargo yo; dame mi arma — Hatori miró sorprendido al joven de cabellos negros pues a juzgar por su apariencia no debían de llevarse más de un año de edad—me preguntaste que si soy capaz de quitar una vida… ¿Quién crees que ha dejado ese camino de cuerpos hasta aquí?, si no piensas devolverme mi arma, lo mataré a golpes —Los ojos grises de Hatori se abrieron con impresión pues el había pasado por el corredor donde parecía haber un camino de cuerpos, le parecía imposible que ese muchacho lo hubiese hecho solo pero al ver su mirada fría y seria Hatori se dio cuenta que el de cabello negro no mentía pero más aun al ver la sonrisa de su jefe supo que este planeaba algo por lo que asintiendo ante la muda suplica de Kirishima dio media vuelta y se encargó de los diez hombres que le faltaban por atrapar…

Hatori conocía a su Jefe por lo que no se extrañó al ver a aquel chico de cabello negro entrar en la mansión, y aun si entenderlo, pues el no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, se dedicó a guiar a Takano Masamune en su camino con el Clan Ginkgo biloba, le explicó la manera en que se movían y las prioridades del clan, dicho sea de paso le explicó que ahí todos hacia de todo, pues aunque todos tenían una especialidad, si el Jefe ordenaba algo se tenía que hacer así sin replica alguna ni mucho menos contrariarle. Eso es algo que el había aprendido de maneras no muy gratas.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado el papeleo que hacia oficial su salida el director del lugar le sugirió que llevase su vida con bien y aunque le agradaba, pues nunca ocasionó problemas, no deseaba verle ahí a menos que fuese de visita. Hatori sonrió siniestramente, mas el director lo tomó como seña de que uno más se reivindicaba y volvería al camino de bien pero lo que él no sabía que es el camino de _bien_ que tenia Hatori como definición era distinto al suyo y mientras veía el enorme portón abrirse y darle su libertad absoluta recordaba cual fue la situación que lo llevó ahí, un trabajo que había salido mal…

—¿¡Cinco mil kilos!? ¿¡Es que estás loco!? Es imposible, no puedes enviar a Takano con esa carga. Sabes bien que el riesgo es alto… demasiado, incluso para él —Reclamó Hatori molesto mientras veía el ceño fruncido de Zen

—El sabe cuidarse y hacer su trabajo como es debido, ¿Ya se te olvidó cuando destruyó al clan que… asesinó a mi esposa? Si alguien intenta entrar en el barco y robar la mercancía el podrá arreglárselas —Zen hablaba con voz seria pero se podía percibir cierto toque de inseguridad en sus palabras pues lo dicho por Hatori era algo que el también pensaba

—Es diferente. Cuando sucedió aquello Takano no iba solo, tuvo a muchos hombres respaldándole, ahora piensas enviarlo en barco fuera del país con cinco mil kilos de cocaína… solo, porque no me dirás que el capitán del barco estará entrenado. Es imposible que lo envíes al él solo ¡Tú lo sabes!

—Necesito que alguien lleve esa carga a Colombia para final del mes, y tu estarás ocupado acampándome para ver que no haya trabas en el tratado con el clan _El Zodiaco_, si no entrego esa carga nos meteremos en problemas muy serios y además de ti y Takano no hay nadie capaz

Hatori apretó los puños, estaba molesto. Más que molesto, colérico. Él consideraba al pelinegro como un hermano menor, le había guiado durante años, y si bien ahora trabajaban como iguales, no podía evitar preocuparse… no quería perder a alguien más, mucho había tenido con su hermano y por esas razones es que tomó la decisión que tomó —Bien. Que Takano vaya contigo a firmar con _El Zodiaco, _de tu dichosa carga me encargo yo.

Traición. Todo había sido una emboscada por parte del clan contrario; que tras rendirse a la policía y cooperar (ayudar a atrapar a otros clanes) habían contactado con Zen solicitando cinco mil kilos de cocaína bajo la premisa de ser para alguien muy grande; Kirishima había caído y por ende el barco no recibió un pequeño grupo de polizones tratando de robar la mercancía sino a la guardia naval esperándole. Listos para el ataque de ser necesario. Grande sorpresa se llevaron al ver solo había el personal necesario y, obvio, a Hatori quien sabiéndose rodeado no le quedó más que entregarse.

Sintió un puño hundirse en su estómago nuevamente seguido de un tirón en el cabello, obligándolo a alzar el rostro —Ambos sabemos que esa cantidad de mercancía no puede ser tuya… ¡Dinos encontrar al jefe! —Un par de oficiales le veían mientras esperaban que Hatori hablaba. Este, sin embargo, sintió la sangre agolparse en su boca y sin pensarlo dos veces la escupió en el rostro del oficial que le había golpeado.

—Ya te dije que es mía. No sé de qué jefe me estés hablando —repitió Hatori con cansancio. Llevaban dos días interrogándolo y ofreciéndole tratos en un principio, mas Hatori no cedió y comenzaron los golpes; siendo oficiales el rostro de Hatori estaba intacto, ni un solo rasguño, eso no quería decir el cuerpo del castaño estuviese en las mismas condiciones

—¡Por favor! ¿Me dirás que alguien como tú, sin fama, consiguió cinco mil kilos de cocaína sin levantar sospechas? —Los oficiales comenzaron a reír y Hatori alzó una ceja burlesco

—Que los inútiles de tu y el resto de los empleados que se hacen llamar "Defensores de la justicia" no me hayan encontrado no quiere decir que no sea famoso —Hatori sabía que debía desviar la atención de Kirishima, pues el no pensaba traicionar, así que dijo algo que sabía lo llevaría a prisión y ese estúpido acto montado, llamado interrogación terminaría — ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de _El Caballero_?

—_¿El Caballero? _—Preguntó el oficial más joven, Hatori supo al instante que ese chico debía ser un novato. Sonrió con arrogancia pues el mayor; quien le había estado golpeando; hacia el amago de buscar en su memoria

—Ahora lo recuerdo… hace años muchas jovencitas desaparecían. No teníamos nada pues ellas eran… normales, no tenían el perfil de chicas que escapan de casa. Eso sucedió durante un año, solo pudimos rescatar a un par de ellas y la única característica que dio sobre el que la había secuestrado es que se comportaba como un caballero, era amable, dulce, gentil, respetuoso y muy atractivo. Pero… jamás dimos con él, desapareció del mapa y ellas dejaron de desaparecer. Creímos que _El Caballero _había muerto —musitó el mayor de los oficiales, después sus ojos se abrieron con impresión mientras veía a Hatori con incredulidad

—Pues ya ves que sigo vivo —Soltó burlón y por dentro triunfante. Con esas palabras había ganado… una vida en prisión.

Incluso el mismo Kirishima había conseguido el modo de entrar a verle sin que los oficiales sospecharan de él, lo había echo para hablar con Hatori. Le gritó, reprendió y ordenó que dijese la verdad. Que lo entregara. Mas, Hatori se negó y amenazó al castaño con quitarse la vida si se entregaba. Zen accedió con la condición de que le dejase intervenir para disminuir lo mayor posible su sentencia y, en lugar de Colombia, que la condena fuese cumplida en Japón.

La prisión Fu-Chu era estricta, demasiado, pero a él le daba lo mismo. Cumplía con sus tareas, trabajos y obligaciones; debido a esto no le castigaban lo cual conllevaba a que no se metiera en problemas con el director de la prisión. Para los oficiales Hatori Yoshiyuki era el preso modelo y una gran muestra de que se podía enmendar el camino e ir por el sendero de bien. Eso era cierto, si uno se esforzaba por cambiar podía conseguirlo pero Hatori no quería cambiar. Por eso es que mientras para los altos mandos Hatori era el reo perfecto, para los reclusos era aquel con quien no debían meterse, aquel que si cabreaban terminarían lamentándolo, era el que movía dentro de prisión las cosas ilícitas, todo lo sucio que hubiese ahí él era el responsable y todos sabían que si le causaban un solo problema el no escatimaba a la hora de hacerse respetar. Es por eso que pudo pasar los tres años en ese lugar sin ningún problema…

..::.::.:..

El enorme portón se abrió y Hatori sonrió al ver su viejo amigo esperándole afuera; recargado en un auto color negro; mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Distinguió como los ojos avellana de Takano le miraban y sonreía con alegría y burla al mismo tiempo, él le regresó la mirada y se acercó donde el pelinegro y se dieron un abrazo fraternal mientras reían sonoramente… Hatori había quedado libre y Takano sabia mejor que nadie que éste no estaba ni cerca del camino de bien.

—¡Mira nada más! La prisión sí que te sentó bien —le dijo Takano a la vez que echaban las pocas pertenencias del castaño en el maletero.

Lo que decía Takano era verdad pues antes de entrar a prisión Hatori tenía el cabello largo y no tenía los músculos tan marcados como ahora. Hatori lo sabía, su cabello ahora era corto con un pequeño flequillo y su cuerpo se veía más marcado debido a los trabajos físicos que se le había mandado hacer durante esos tres años. Incluso su mirada se había vuelto más dura y férrea.

—Me sentó bien pero ni loco vuelvo a ese lugar —Le respondió Hatori con burla.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Pero mejor sube al auto y vámonos que El Jefe nos espera

—Espero que también comida y un buen baño… —Hatori y Takano rieron e iniciaron su marcha hacia La Gran Casa.

—¡Bienvenido! —Exclamó Zen nada más verle entrar a La Gran Casa. Hatori sonrió y recibió con alegría el abrazo que el jefe le daba.

—Dice que quiere comida decente y un baño —intervino Takano con gracia.

—¡Oh! Pues vamos, pasa. Tu habitación ya está disponible y lista para usarse. Date un baño y después de eso comeremos en mi estudio porque tengo algo que decirle a los dos —Hatori cruzó miradas con Takano esperando que éste le explicara de que hablaba Zen, mas le indicó no saber nada por lo que encogiéndose de hombros se encaminaron junto con Hatori a su habitación para que tomara un baño mientras Zen solicitaba la comida.

Al darse el baño y afeitarse como era debido se sintió nuevamente como en casa. Dándose cuenta de que aún no le llamaban para la comida, decidió por hacerle una visita a su hermano y contarle que por fin estaba de vuelta. Por ello; una vez hubo cepillado su cabello y vestido con ropas limpias; salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la parte trasera de lo que fue el templo pues ahí se encontraba la tumba de su hermano.

Llegó y se sorprendió al ver un joven leer un libro justo al lado de la tumba de su hermano. Se encontraba sentado en posición de Loto y el libro reposaba en sus manos. Le pareció un poco extraño que alguien estuviese en ese lugar, además de que él estaba tomando en cuenta que había estado durante tres años alejado del clan, no le extrañaría que hubiese integrantes nuevos.

—¿Disculpa? —Llamó Hatori para hacer saber de su presencia. El joven alzó la vista y se sorprendió al verle. Un joven de cabellos color chocolate, ojos grandes y azules, con facciones un poco juveniles y hermosa sonrisa se presentó ante él dejándolo en un breve estado de shock.

—¿Se ha perdido? —Le preguntó el joven con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

—No… Es solo que… Esa es la tumba de mi hermano —Dijo Hatori un poco nervioso al ver la tranquilidad con que le trataba el chico.

—¿Su hermano? ¡Oh! Disculpe —El joven cerró el libro y se puso de pie dándole paso a Hatori para acercarse a la tumba

—No te preocupes, es solo que…

—¡Hatori! —Interrumpió un llamado y al virarse vio como llegaba Takano junto con ellos —Supuse que estarías aquí… ¡Oh! Hola Chiaki —Hatori vio como el de cabellos negros revolvía la cabellera castaña del chico y este sonreía feliz ante el acto.

—Buenas tardes Takano-san. Mi hermano me dijo que tenía un trabajo el día de hoy, espero le haya ido bien —Dijo a modo de saludo Chiaki.

—No te preocupes, mi trabajo era ir por él —Takano señaló a Hatori y Chiaki le miró sin entender —Es uno de los miembros solo que tuvo que retirarse antes de que tu llegaras. Por cierto, ahora que te veo… Tu hermano te está buscando.

Chiaki asintió y después de hacer una reverencia a Hatori y Takano salió corriendo hacia el hogar. Takano le indicó a Hatori que le siguiera para la comida y este le siguió mientras seguía pensado en que era lo que podría hacer el chico en ese lugar pues se veía demasiado inocente como para trabajar ahí.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Hatori.

—El cuñado de Zen —Hatori asintió y Takano agregó —Supongo que más tarde te presentará a su esposo.

—¿Y él que hace? —Takano le vio sin entender y Hatori aclaró —El chico… ¿Qué hace?

—¿Chiaki? —Hatori asintió —Estudia, le gusta ayudar en la jardinería y cuida a Hiyo cuando hay ataques.

—Entonces… ¿él no…?

—¡Oh, no! Él estudia y esas cosas. Vive aquí porque se negó a alejarse de su hermano, el esposo de Zen, y además ya le han utilizado como punto débil así que aquí está protegido.

—Ya veo…

Llegaron al estudio de Zen y entraron sin anunciarse. La comida ya estaba servida, cuatro platos había en la mesa y esto les extrañó a los dos.

—¿Cuatro?, ¿Takafumi come con nosotros? —preguntó Takano confundido pues solo estaban ellos tres en la habitación. Zen negó. —¿Entonces?

—Chicos les presento a Yukina Kou —Dicho esto un joven de cabellos castaños claro, ojos del mismo color y de apariencia alegre entró en la habitación —El nuevo integrante del Clan.


	4. Hacker

**Capítulo 4.- Hacker**

Después de la mayor decepción amorosa que pudiese haber vivido no le había quedado la más mínima esperanza sobre el amor y todo lo que conllevaba aquello. No quería volver a sentir si el dolor volvería a llegar, no sería capaz de volver a seguir. Él aun era débil, aunque le costase admitirlo.

Cuando tratas de estafar a uno de los yakuzas con mayor poder en el país te puedes meter en muchísimos problemas. Para ser más exactos, arriesgas tu vida, él ya lo sabía y, aun así, él, en su momento, no le había tomado importancia… Eso le había llevado hasta a ese lugar. Por más que sus "Dotes de niño genio" habían conseguido suficiente información como para hacer caer al mismo gobernador del país, no había sido suficiente para El Jefe. Kirishima Zen le había descubierto y él temió por su vida, sin embargo el hombre de cabellos castaños y sonrisa escalofriante le hizo la propuesta que le hubo llevado hasta ese lugar. Tenía alrededor de cinco años trabajando para la cabeza del clan Ginkgo biloba y solo se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de la mano derecha del líder. Había caído en su trampa y cuando supo la verdad había actuado de una manera… ¿Egoísta?, ¿Insensible?, ¿Dramática? Eso no importaba, para él había sido la correcta. Un año ha pasado desde el día en que se entregó a Takano Masamune y, aunque no lo admitiera, aun seguía amándolo tanto como el primer día, solo que ese amor estaba siendo opacado por el profundo rencor y desconfianza que se anidaban en su cuerpo.

Aunque eso ya no importaba, o por lo menos, eso era lo que decía Ritsu. No importaba si por dentro todo se caía en mil pedazos, frente a ese hombre no iba a sucumbir. No una vez más. Por ello había decidido continuar con su vida al mismo ritmo de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ahora mismo Onodera caminaba por los pasillos hasta el estudio de Kirishima, le habían pedido la información sobre el nuevo integrante y a su ver era un tanto… ¿Insulso?

El pasado de Yukina Kou era simple, a su ver, tomando en cuenta los antecedentes o cualidades que cargaban todos lo que se encontraban en el clan. Pues; incluso él; sabía que era de vital importancia para El Jefe, y no era el único, Kisa, por ejemplo, era un as con todo lo que se refiere a conseguir cosas, en el pasado había robado piezas de arte importantísimas y de no haber sido por que él era un buen hacker, seguramente ni siquiera ellos lo hubiesen sabido; era hábil en su trabajo y bueno construyendo armas, una pieza una útil para el clan, según su parecer. Se podía decir lo mismo de Hatori; a pesar de que Kirishima no se lo había pedido; cuando le investigó supo que el ex-reo era alguien demasiado importante para Kirishima, era hábil, no tenia escrúpulos ni escatimaba a la hora de cumplir con sus encargos, no por nada se había ganado su admiración al no haber delatado a Zen cuando le hubo atrapado la policía. ¿Qué decir de Takano? Era realmente sorprendente como un niño, de apenas once años de edad, había acabado con la vida de su padre, porque eso de un accidente con gas, él no se lo tragaba; Takano era inteligente y sabia utilizar su inteligencia cuando se le necesitaba; de no ser por lo que le había hecho; Ritsu podría decir que era un hombre sorprendente. También podría decir lo mismo de Yokozawa, el esposo de Zen, pues sin duda era alguien de temer, de no ser porque le conocía, podría decirse que era alguien frio y sin sentimientos que no se tocaba el corazón a la hora de quitar una vida. Así como ellos, también podría decir lo mismo de Minno, Asahina o Isaka; ellos eran hábiles y resultaban útiles al momento que se les llamaba, pero… ¿Un experto en explosivos? Él sabía que Takano era bueno en bombas y demás ¿Para qué quería Kirishima Zen a Yukina Kou? Ni él lo sabía. El pasado del chico era un tanto turbio, pero nada comparado con las historias que había investigado de todos los pertenecientes al clan.

Sin embargo su investigación estaba hecha y no quedaba más que confiar en su jefe, después de todo, Kirishima no era de los que confiaba de buenas a primeras en otros, algo muy grande tuvo que haber hecho ese tal Yukina para haber conseguido entrar en el clan y, además, haber sido llevado a la Gran Casa desde el primer momento. Eso era un gran halago, para cualquiera que estuviera en el clan, según la casa a la que te mandaban era el rango que obtenías, omitiendo las jerarquías que había en las casas mismas.

Él era consciente de que la razón por la que estaba ahí era porque se lo había ganado, ya que, anteriormente él había estado en una casa del centro del país junto con Kisa. De los que él estaba enterado, que era llevados a la Gran Casa tan pronto tenían contacto con el clan eran cuatro, si se incluía al hermano menor de Takafumi. Hatori había sido llevado por motivos que el aun no comprendía del todo pero sí estaba al tanto de que Kirishima era el tutor legal de Hatori, aunque eso ya no fuese necesario pues Hatori ya era mayor de edad. Con Takano podía entenderlo, el pelinegro era hábil y muy útil, él mismo lo sabía por todo lo que había descubierto antes de que Masamune ingresara al clan y por las habilidades que había demostrado durante los años que ha pertenecido al Ginkgo biloba. Por último estaba Yokozawa Takafumi, el esposo del jefe. Aunque Zen no se lo hubiese pedido él mismo investigó al asesino de la noche, le parecía admirable la clase de trabajos que hacia Yokozawa antes de pertenecer al clan, pero de ahí en mas no sabía nada, solo recordaba que de la noche a la mañana Masamune tenía un nuevo trabajo y había un nuevo integrante que se la pasaba de un lado a otro tras Kirishima. Mas, si bien, no tenía una idea concreta del cómo fue que Takafumi había estado desde el primer momento tan cerca del Jefe, suponía que eran ideas de este aunado al hecho de que ahora eran esposos, podía asumir que su líder se había dejado llevar por el corazón.

Con estos pensamientos, un poco enredosos, llegó al estudio de Kirishima; llamó a la puerta y esperó a que se le concediese el permiso. Cuando escuchó la voz del Jefe diciéndole que pasara lo hizo y miró a las personas que había dentro de la oficina.

—¡Hatori! —Gritó contento Onodera, pues el de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, era uno de los pocos con quienes podía mantener una conversación que no tuviese nada que ver con trabajo — ¿A qué hora has llegado? —Hatori se puso de pie y recibió el abrazo que le daba el ojiverde, lo consideraba con un hermanito a quien cuidar, pues él era quien se encargaba de pedirle los trabajos cuando aun trabajaba fuera de la Gran Casa.

—Hace un rato, Takano ha ido por mi —Le respondió Hatori cuando el abrazo hubo terminado, en ese momento Onodera notó la presciencia del pelinegro, pues la del nuevo integrante ya la había visto desde que entró en la habitación

—Ahh —Musitó con desinterés cuando vio al pelinegro y al ver que los ojos cafés de este le miraban, suplicando, ignoró la mirada y le sonrió a Hatori —Me alegra que hayas vuelto —para Hatori y el resto de los presentes, la mirada que se habían dedicado Takano a Onodera no había pasado desapercibida, pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto —Kirishima-san, aquí tiene lo que me pidió —Onodera entregó la información en un sobre amarillo, sellado, y asintió al ver la muda pregunta que le hacia el Jefe —Me gustaría hablar con usted más tarde, es acerca de eso —Onodera miró una vez más el sobre

—¿Ahora irás a ayudar a Chiaki con su entrenamiento? —Preguntó Zen y Onodera asintió —Cuando hayas terminado vienes a buscarme

—Está bien, Hatori —el susodicho le miró —Bienvenido, Yukina-san lo mismo le digo

—Gracias… ¿Onodera? —el ojiverde asintió y se dirigió a la puerta

—Ritsu… —Escuchó que le llamaban, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quien le hablaba —Por favor…

—Takano-san usted y yo no tenemos nada que tratar en estos momentos, por lo que se no hay ningún trabajo que requiera de mi presencia y la suya —Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió —Con permiso

Takano vio a Ritsu salir e hizo el amago de seguirlo —Masamune, ya hablamos de esto —Le detuvo Kirishima, advirtiéndole

—Y yo ya te dije que no lo pienso dejar —Yukina sonrió divertido al ver como el pelinegro miraba retadoramente al Jefe, le parecía sorprendente, pues, según los rumores, nadie era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a Zen. Pero frente a él estaba un hombre que no solo le sostenía la mirada, sino que también se atrevía a retarle y llevarle la contra y; por lo que pudo ver durante la breve charla que habían sostenido antes de que el tal Onodera llegara; Hatori también era capaz de enfrentar a Kirishima. Zen solo suspiró y después miró a Hatori.

—¿Aun recuerdas las instalaciones de la casa? —El ojigris asintió —Muéstrasela a Yukina y dile las reglas

—Andando —dijo serio Hatori al nuevo integrante, este solo le miró confuso y dirigió una mirada rápida a donde estaban Takano y Kirishima, Hatori comprendió el porqué de la mirada, Yukina quería explicaciones —No son asuntos tuyos, vamos —Le dijo el ex-reo y Yukina asintió. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

Takano vio salir a Hatori y al nuevo integrante, le parecía lo más adecuado, aunque él sabía que más tarde hablaría con Hatori, era su amigo y necesitaba hablar con alguien que no le regañase por tratar de recuperar lo que fue suyo. Tomó asiento frente a Zen y le sostuvo la mirada, sabía que ese tipo de miradas eran las que utilizaba el Jefe para intimidar a los enemigos y hacerles obedecer sin siquiera mover un dedo. Pero Takano no era débil, una mirada, por más fría y escalofriante que fuera, no le detendría. Quería Ritsu para él y, si para eso, necesitaba pasar por sobre su líder... Pues lo haría.

—Sabes que esas miradas no funcionan conmigo, tampoco tus sermones. Así que lo que tengas que decir, hazlo ya —Le dijo con seriedad Takano

Kirishima suspiró y relajó su mirada para sonreír con burla. Sin duda alguna Takano era el mejor hombre que tenía, eso no estaba en discusión, pero también era el más rebelde de sus subordinados. Era el único que se atrevía a retarle, incluso más que Hatori; este aunque le reclamaba y se ponía en su contra a final de cuentas cedía o buscaba una solución viable para todos, como por ejemplo aquel error de hace tres años; pero Takano era diferente, desde el primer momento este le había obedecido pero siempre le había dejado en claro que si trabaja para él era porque así lo quería, que no había nada que lo atara a su presencia. El vengador del clan le rebatía cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo, le retaba y contrariaba. Pero no todo era malo, pues si bien Takano le trataba como un igual y no como alguna muestra de autoridad, este siempre hacia lo que él le pedía, en realidad la primera vez que Takano se había atrevido a retarle y negarse a obedecer fue cuando sucedió lo de Ritsu y eso, aunque Kirishima no lo dijera en voz alta, le llenaba de orgullo. Porque eso significaba que el corazón de Masamune era capaz de sentir, de amar. Desde que lo había tenido bajo su mando siempre había creído que Takano no sería capaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno ante las personas, no más allá del amor fraternal que compartía con su hija, Hiyori, pero al verlo enamorado de Ritsu vio como algo dentro de él se removía, inclusive sus ojos daban mas vitalidad y sus sonrisas, antes aterradoras, tenían un toque de calidez.

Pero no todo era bueno, pues, si bien el querer al pequeño genio le había dado mayor vitalidad también le había dejado marcado y, aunque el fingía no saberlo, estaba al tanto de que Takano desquitaba su furia y frustración con aquellos de los que se tenía que "encargar".

—Cometiste la mayor estupidez de tu vida, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Le dijo Kirishima, mirando con comprensión al pelinegro

—No necesito que me digas lo que ya se —Takano sabía que había sido un estúpido, lo supo desde el momento en que se topó con aquellos orbes verdes mirándole con frialdad, todo se fue a la mierda por su culpa y no era necesario que alguien se lo dijera… El mismo se lo decía todas las noches cuando anhelaba compartir una vez más la cama con el castaño de ojos verdes

—¿En verdad le amas? —Takano asintió y Kirishima sonrió de manera escalofriante, pero esto solo causó que Takano le imitara pues él sabía que esa sonrisa solo presagiaba buenas ideas.

Tres años no parecen muchos comparados con una vida. Pero para Hatori al caminar entre los pasillos de La Gran Casa y nuevamente citarle las reglas a un nuevo miembro le hacía sentirse nostálgico, tres años habían pasado desde que él había caminado por aquellos lugares y, a decir verdad, le alegraba que los integrantes con mayor tiempo en el clan al verle le hablaran y trataran con respeto. Kirishima le había dicho que el culparse y no delatarlo era una estupidez pero para él, fue como dar una lección al resto. Les había hecho ver que tenían que serles fiel al jefe costase lo que costase y, sin siquiera dudarlo, él había sido un vivo ejemplo de ello. Ahora todos le respetaban y miraban con admiración y eso, sin duda, le agradaba.

—Ya solo falta mostrarte la zona de armas, ahí está Kisa que es con quien trabajarás —Hatori miró a Yukina, este solo asintió

Entraron en la habitación de armas. Amplia y con mucha iluminación, pólvora y cargadores por distintos lugares, cables y proyectiles, de todo tipo de objetos. Mesas con distintos tipos de revolver y otras más con estilos, tamaños y funciones diferentes. Todo estaba en partes, haciendo la obviedad de que las armas eran construidas manualmente para asegurar su funcionamiento y mejorar sus capacidades, para Kirishima y Takano no había nada mejor que un arma ensamblado manualmente por alguien de confianza. Cajas enormes apiladas en un rincón, múltiples ventanas en la parte alta de las paredes. A través de una puerta, de acero color rojo, salió un chico de aparentemente dieciocho años, de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, venia con el ceño fruncido y una caja en manos, se veía la molestia en sus facciones.

—Estúpido repartidor, solo por mi cara duda de entregarme la mercancía, solo porque es necesario sino seguro pruebo la nueva Arcus que eh construido —La mirada castaña del pelinegro se fijó en los presentes y dejando la caja en la mesa más cercana corrió hasta Hatori, dándole un abrazo efusivo — ¡Hatori!

—Hola Kisa, ¿Problemas aun con tu edad? —El tono burlón de Hatori hizo al pelinegro fruncir el ceño, demostrando su molestia

—Estúpido repartidor, ¡No me quería entregar la mercancía! —Kisa bufó molesto y después miró a Yukina, sonrió con picardía mientras le miraba el cuerpo entero sin disimulo alguno — ¿Me has traído al príncipe que te pedí hace años?

Hatori rió, cosa que hizo al "Príncipe" respingar con incomodidad y dar un paso hacia atrás. Este acto hizo reír sin pudor alguno a Kisa y Hatori —Para nada, este "Príncipe"; como tú lo llamas; es de quien te habló El Jefe

—¿¡Él es el de los explosivos!? —Hatori asintió y Yukina hizo resonar con una ligera tos su presencia

—Hatori-san, ¿Quién es el niño aquí presente? —Kisa miró molesto a Kou y el ex–convicto miró divertido a Yukina, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

—Ok Hatori, te lo regreso este no es un príncipe —El de ojos color castaños alzó una ceja

—Bueno antes de que utilices tus creaciones en el novato yo me marcho, Yukina cometiste un error al llamarlo niño cuando es mayor que tú, con permiso —Hatori salió de la habitación y Kisa miró a Yukina, diciéndole con una voz molesta e impositiva:

—Bien… Príncipe, toma las cajas que están en ese rincón y clasifícalas por modelo, numero de serie y las quiero limpias antes de que termine el día —Yukina le vio con incredulidad y Kisa agregó: —El niño aquí presente es tú jefe y me debes obedecer

Recibió un golpe en su pecho y un pie se situó detrás de su tobillo, haciéndolo caer. Su espalda chocó contra el suelo y el fuerte impacto le dolió, tanto como las tres anteriores veces. Se sentó sobre el césped, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, suspirando con pesadez y dejándose caer nuevamente en la hierba. Respiró agitado y negó con la cabeza mientras cubría con su brazo derecho sus ojos.

—Imposible, dejémoslo así. Ambos sabemos que yo no sirvo para esto, por favor… Onodera-san, hable con mi hermano y pídale que me suspenda estos entrenamientos. Yo… solo le hago perder el tiempo —Chiaki se mostró dolido, rindiéndose ante los entrenamientos de Judo. Las artes marciales no eran lo suyo, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie tres segundos cuando ya se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo

—Sabes bien que a tu hermano le preocupa que no sepas defenderte cuando estas solo en la calle, debes de aprender a hacerlo. Además, deberías de agradecer que te pusieron a mi cargo; Takano-san es muy estricto y Kisa seguro te enseña a disparar un arma, conmigo solo tienes que aprender un poco de judo y karate —el de ojos verdes se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado de Chiaki quien aún seguía tendido en el pasto y rió con gracia —Y no me haces perder el tiempo, aunque no te des cuenta has mejorado bastante, deberías de tenerte más fe

—No lo creo, lo digo enserio, Onodera-san hable con mi hermano —Chiaki suspiró, cerró los ojos y sintió como una sombra le cubría el rostro. Abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó un poco al ver un imponente hombre de cabellos dorados, gracias al sol, porte imponente y mirada grisácea

—Hatori, ¿Ya terminaron la reunión? —Escuchó como su maestro saludaba a aquel hombre, al que había conocido en la tumba que tanta paz le daba

—Así es, Kirishima y Takano tenían asuntos que tratar y yo acabo de llevar al novato con Kisa —Dijo Hatori y vio como los ojos grises se situaban en el, Chiaki se volvió a sonrojar al saberse sucio y sudoroso, era vergonzoso —¿Qué hacen?

—Escucho renunciar a mi alumno, no quiere saber nada de judo y karate por lo que le resta de vida —el tono burlesco de Ritsu hizo sonrojar a Yoshino, le estaba avergonzando ante el hombre de hermosa mirada —Chiaki el es Hatori, un veterano entre los del clan, Hatori el es Yoshino Chiaki, hermano de Takafumi y cuñado de Zen

—Un placer conocerte —Chiaki se sentó rápidamente al saberse presentado, pero al hacerlo el rostro del ex –reo quedó tan cerca del suyo que los nervios le hicieron dar un cabezazo al de mirada gris

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Pidió suplicante y nervioso el ojiazul —Lo lamento tanto, Hatori-sama perdóneme por favor

Onodera rió divertido, sabía que Chiaki solía ser torpe y muy fácil de ponerle nervioso, de alguna manera le parecía alguien dulce y con gracia, como un pequeño hermano a quien proteger. Vio como Hatori se llevaba la mano hacia su frente, donde anteriormente estuvo el golpe y este empezó a reír, de alguna manera le parecía lógico, ese golpe no era nada. Eso fue algo que confirmó Hatori con sus siguientes palabras:

—Chico, esto es una caricia comparado con otros golpes que eh recibido —El rostro de Chiaki se relajó al escuchar aquellas palabras, de cierta forma el hombre de ante él le imponía demasiado, le ponía nervioso… Pero no pudo siquiera formar una oración mas cuando un ligero pitido le avisó distrajo, viró su mirada hacia el sonido y Hatori hizo lo mismo —¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Hatori al verlo sacar un pequeño aparatito color gris de forma triangular, Onodera miró algo en el aparatito y su ceño se frunció

—Es un localizador, Kirishima-san los utiliza para avisarnos cuando nos necesite… Más tarde te daré el tuyo — Hatori asintió y Ritsu se puso de pie —Chiaki, el entrenamiento lo dejamos pospuesto por tiempo indefinido, quiero que practiques lo que te enseñé y sácate esas ideas de la cabeza sobre dejarlo, sabes que es por tu bien

—Si

Después de esto Onodera se puso de pie y Chiaki nuevamente se dejó caer derrotado en el suelo. Era tan difícil aprender artes marciales… Pero no tenia opción, era una manera de quitarle algo de preocupación a su hermano cada que salía a la escuela o hacer alguna compra, si el sabia defenderse su hermano estaría más tranquilo y le dejaría salir sin toda aquella flota de guardias que siempre le seguían. No quedaba más que entrenar.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que aprender? —Chiaki abrió los ojos y vio, nuevamente, los orbes grises de Hatori, decidió responder:

—Solo tengo que saber defenderme, mi hermano no quiere que salga a la calle solo si no se por lo menos eso

—¿Te ayudo? —la sonrisa que le dio el mayor le hizo sonrojar un poco pero aceptó la ayuda con gusto, tal vez así aprendería esa y muchas cosas más…

Era absurdamente sospechoso, una idea estúpida. Pero viniendo de alguien como Kirishima… Funcionaria. Eso esperaba Takano, que con su ayuda y esa estúpida pero, probablemente, efectiva idea pudiera recuperar a quien el conociera como su luz. Era consciente de que con su acción todo se había ido a la mierda. Él había arruinado todo y ni podía hacer nada al respecto, todo lo que él pudo hacer era suplicar por cinco minutos para explicarse y nada más, en cambio Kirishima había dado paso a las acciones, no solo tendría la oportunidad de tener tiempo a solas, y sin posibilidad de escape, con Ritsu sino que también hacia un trabajo que ya llevaba pendiente de días. También era consciente de que ya no habría más oportunidades, sin es esa que el mismísimo jefe le había proporcionado no lo conseguía ya no habría marcha atrás, lo dejaría todo lado y desistiría de su amor imposible.

Es por eso que cuando Onodera entró en el estudio el sonrió con alegría, le tenía frente a él y pronto estarían los dos solos, tal vez no en las condiciones que uno desearía pero igual seria un tiempo que pasar con Ritsu y su única oportunidad. Cuando Kirishima le dio la orden a Onodera y este fruncía el ceño al saber que trabajarían juntos, solamente ellos dos, Masamune supo que el plan había dado marcha hacia delante y no había vuelta atrás. Tenía un fin de semana para enamorar a Onodera Ritsu y robar la información de un cargamento de drogas del enemigo… No podía fallar.

Takano y Onodera se habían marchado ya hace un rato a su misión, la cual podría cumplir solamente Masamune pero había optado por darle una única oportunidad con el niño genio, si su segundo al mando no sabía aprovecharla ya no sería su problema. Suspirando con cansancio entró a su habitación, miró el reloj que había en su mesa de noche, dos de la mañana y él por fin terminaba su trabajo del día, habiendo ido a revisar primero a su hija regresaba con su esposo. Recostándose a lado de este y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla… dándose cuenta que este aun está despierto.

—Te eh dicho que no me esperes despierto —Le dijo Zen al ver los hermosos ojos azules de Takafumi y como el ceño de este se fruncía con reproche

—No te había visto en todo el día, anoche me dijiste sobre el tipo que salía de prisión y el nuevo miembro del clan pero el día de hoy no me los presentaste, ni comiste conmigo y Hiyo

—Después de la llegada de Hatori comimos junto con Takano y el novato, después de eso estuve hablando con Takano, lo eh enviado junto con Ritsu a recolectar una información muy importante, quiero destruir a "_Los servidores de Poseidón" _—Kirishima suspiró cansado, había tenido un día muy largo —Lo lamento, hace rato fui a ver a Hiyo pero ya estaba dormida, tampoco tuve tiempo para ti… No volverá a pasar

Zen cerró sus ojos, se sentía agotado pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco y sus labios formaron una sonrisa al notar que le besaban, que Takafumi le besaba con suavidad y amor. Sintió el cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo, los brazos del peliazul sobre su cuello y el beso volverse más intenso al sentir la lengua del asesino en su boca. Él llevó sus manos a las caderas del menor y lo apretó con fuerza, queriendo mas contacto de aquel.

—No te preocupes, solo hazme saber que estas bien —Las palabras de su esposo le hicieron inmensamente feliz, su esposo le amaba y se preocupaba por el… ¿Qué mas podría pedir? —No quiero que te pase nada

—Nada me va a pasar —Zen besó fugazmente los labios del menor y le sonrió —No pienso dejarles ni, a ti ni a Hiyo —Yokozawa sonrió y Zen besó una vez más los labios del menor. Amando tanto ese sabor, sabiéndolo solo suyo y deseando que no le pertenezca a nadie más… jamás. Podrán llamarlo egoísta, pero Yokozawa Takafumi era suyo. Lo fue desde el momento en que le perdonó la vida, y aun más cuando lo volvió su esposo, cuando le poseyó por completo y le hizo conocer el cielo mismo. Besó una vez más los labios del menor y bostezó con cansancio. —Te prometo que no pasará nada malo —Prometió Zen antes de caer rendido ante el sueño.

—No me prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir, sabes bien que cuando llegue tu día el mío también llegará —Yokozawa le besó con amor y suavidad, siendo solo un roce fugaz pero cargado de sentimientos.

Si le dieran un deseo sería el de poder tener otra vida. Una sin tantas complicaciones, donde no hubiera armas ni guerras de por medio. Él le decía a Zen que no le hiciera promesas vacías porque sabía que en ese mundo siempre pasaría algo malo, que siempre habría peligro y que nunca se podría dormir en paz, no por nada su esposo tenía un arma bajo la almohada, pero mientras estuvieran juntos él se encargaría de protegerle… El seguía siendo el "Asesino de la noche" y lo seria hasta que su esposo ya no necesitara un esposo asesino, si Zen necesitaba eso él lo seria y esperaba que algún día solo pudiera ser su esposo, sin complicaciones ni problemas de por medio. Quería una vida "normal, pero eso sería un pequeño deseo suyo, egoísta y que jamás saldría a la luz. Él era el esposo de un Jefe de la mafia y se sentía feliz con ello, pero en algo tenia razón Takafumi y es que en ese mundo siempre pasa algo y por no expresar su deseo… Seguramente lo lamentaría.


End file.
